Revenant
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Follow up from 'Ghost' Two years after Ghost. Something bad is going to happen so help has arrived in secret, but now is the time for the unveiling...
1. Chapter One

Revenant  
  
"The man of shadow and the man of fire are locked away but they are not forgotten!" A deep voice echoed through a dark room. "They will soon be released and the whole planet Earth will shake! No one will be able to stop them" Another voice echoed through the room. "We will have to send someone to stop this from happening, but who?" The first deep voice said, green eyes now appeared in the darkness. "There is only one person who has defeated them before... so we send him" A third voice said and a door opened nearby filling with light. A figure stood in the doorway, "You summoned me my lords" The figure said and bowed to the high lords.

* * *

"Rubberband Mnyone could react, the rubble was blown up and Onyx was thrown against the wall where he stuck there.  
  
Gear and Rubberband Man were shocked, Puff and Carmandillo were both unconsious and Onyx was fighting against..."The static cling? How...Gear?" Rubberband Man asked, stretching his head over to look at Onyx more closely as Gear landed. Gear looked at the power holding Onyx to the wall. "Backpack analyse and see if it matches any database" Gear said, his voice steady. Backpack leaped off his back inst..."The static cling? How...Gear?" Rubberband Man asked, stretching his head over to look at Onyx more closely as Gear landed. Gear looked at the power holding Onyx to the wall. "Backpack analyse and see if it matches any database" Gear said, his voice steady. Backpack leaped off his back and climbed up to where Onyx was attached to the wall.  
  
"It can not be him! He has been dead for over a year!" Gear said, using some rope to tie the metahumans up. "Take it easy! We do need to undo the knot once the police arrive!" Rubberband man said, stopping Gear from tying the gang up too tightly.

* * *

Richie rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, pushing his glasses back up and stared at the data that was displayed on the screen.  
  
"Boo, I have to keep an eye on Richie so that he doesn't overwork himself" Adam said talking on the cell phone. "Yes Sharon, I will bring him around once we are finished here at headquaters" Adam said looking at Richie, who looked at his computer barely blinking. Shuddering a little Adam continued to talk to his finacee. "Ok, relax Sharon please! I will get Richie away from here and head over to your place... Ok Sharon, I will see you soon" Adam said pacing in a little circle and hanged up. "Anything?" He asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"I am running the search with the data I recorded two years ago but it is taking a while to find a one hundred percent match" Richie said, taking his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.  
  
"If you couldn't guess, Sharon wants you over for supper" Adam said, changing out of his costume. "Sharon? I really do want to get this data sorted out but I know you are all worried about me... give me a minute to transfer this program to Backpack and change into my street clothes" Richie said typing something on his computer then got his street clothes, that laid in a pile by the desk and placed them over his costume.

* * *

A figure sat on the roof of the gas station and smiled. 'Same old Same old' He vanished from sight, using his teleportation powers to keep an eye on the car that left HQ and headed through the city and parked outside of the Hawkins residence.  
  
The figure faltered and then remembered his orders, 'No matter what!' He thought and teleported inside and looked around, he could smell an old familiar smell. 'Some things never change' The ghost thought and walked through the wall into the kitchen.  
  
Richie was sat opposite Adam at the table playing with his food while paying most of his attention to Backpack, who was set up on the table next to him along with a empty chair to his left. Adam, Sharon and Mr Hawkins throwing looks of worry at each other, "Richie you do need to eat you know" Sharon said. The ghost winced and then looked over to Richie who slowly ate the meal of sausage and mash, just then a hologram of the city emerged from Backpack.  
  
'That is new, he has been busy...' The ghost thought and quickly looked it over before Richie and Adam got out of their seats. He teleported to where the trouble was located, 'armed robbers'  
  
Richie grabbed Backpack quickly and thanked Mr Hawkins for the meal and left the room to get changed. Adam followed close by but kissed Sharon before transforming into Rubberband Man, left the house and bounced down the street with Gear flying above him.

* * *

Rubberband Man and Gear flew into the center of town, and looked for the source of the disturbance, which according to Backpack was the first national bank. "Anything?" Rubberband Man asked Gear who landed and numbers flashed across his visor. "There was something here but there isn't now... and it can not be a fire drill as it is after hours!" Gear said, finishing the scan of the area.  
  
A big gust of wind sweapt along the street where the heroes stood, newspapers blew by them in the wind.  
  
"I don't get it! Backpack picks something up and we get here to find there is nothing!" Gear said, kicking a nearby trashcan.  
  
"Gear! Rubberband Man! Great job! Thanks for that! Those armed robbers were nasty but I am glad that you are still here in Dakota" A security guard called out from a nearby security office waving, in his hand was a tape. "I kept the security tape away from those newsreporters so I can give it to you!" The security guard said coming out of his office and gave the tape to Gear.  
  
"Uh Thanks, we better get going!" Gear said, taking the tape and nodded to Rubberband Man who took his cue and started heading back to the Hawkins Residence with Gear following above.

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little wierd? Armed robbers attack that bank and then that security guard said that we fought them when we didn't" Adam said, a little confused as they headed back hoping to finish the meal.  
  
Gear was deep in thought and watched numbers run across his visor as he unpaused the scan program and didn't hear what Rubberband Man had just said.  
  
"Gear?" Rubberband man asked, stretching out of his ball shape and changed his legs to be longer so he could talk to Gear.  
  
"Hm?" Gear said, noticing that he was being talked to. "Sorry Rubberband Man but I was watching the scanning program, still no match" Gear said, shaking his head a little and allowed Backpack to do most of the work once again.  
  
"I said, that wasn't it a little wierd for there to be reports of armed robbers yet by the time we arrive that there was no sign of it ever happening?" Rubberband Man said, and noticed that they had arrived at the Hawkins Residence.  
  
"We can watch the security tape and see what that shows us while Backpack finishes up!" Gear said, landing and went towards the back so not to drag attention to himself.  
  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

Revenant

Part two  
  
"We're back Sharon, are we too late for desert?" Adam asked, changing back into his street clothes, Richie behind him fully dressed in his costume, carrying Backpack in one hand and the video tape in the other. "Is it ok if I can use the VCR to watch this?" Richie asked, holding up the tape so that Robert could see.

"That's ok, do you want some apple pie?" Robert asked, holding up a medium sized pie, as Richie stood near the kitchen doorway and then went to set Backpack down on the coffee table. "I guess" Richie replied shrugging and took his helmet off, then worked on getting changed into his street clothes before putting the tape on.

_The ghost appeared, sat on the stairs and thought a little worried. 'I hope my Lords are correct about my powers or myself can not be seen by any type of camera' He watched as Richie got off the couch and put the video tape on._

Backpack was set up on the table and was recording the battle that was on the video. "Anything unusual?" Adam asked, giving Richie a bowl of apple pie before sitting down on a armchair. The television was now shut off and Backpack displayed the recording but magnified.

The armed robbers held up the late customers and the staff, forcing them into the center of the room. The camera flickered for a moment before the robber's guns flew out of their hands and disappeared. The now unarmed robbers were lifted into the air and thrown against a nearby wall, the camera flickered again. The picture faded then came back but showed the robbers wrapped up in...

"Wire?" Richie muttered pausing the hologram and looked closely, his glasses pushed up his nose instead of the tip. "It reminds me of your capture device" Adam said, looking more closely at the hologram.

Richie pressed a few buttons on a panel attached to the side of Backpack, the hologram magnified the two robbers so that the wire was clear to see, "The wire is simliar to my capture caps but there is a slight difference!" Richie said, press and held a button on the panel.

The hologram spun and magnified at a locked section of the wire. "What is the difference?" Adam asked as the hologram focused. "That instead of it wrapped around the villains... it was wielded" Richie said, getting a pen out of his pocket and pointed to several spots on the wire.

_The ghost looked from his place on the stairs at where Richie and Adam were working. 'Ooh boy! has it really been that long that I have forgotten how smart Rich is?' The ghost thought as the hologram vanished and Richie stretched from his place on the couch._

Shivering a little, Richie felt as if that someone was watching him. "Are you ok Richie?" Adam asked, noticing Richie shivered. "Yeah... could be more tired than I thought" Richie said,taking his glasses out of their case before rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "Well we have been out patrolling till early hours every day this week, do you want to go to bed early?" Adam asked, taking the bowl from Richie and got off the arm chair before heading into the kitchen.

Richie got up off the couch and moved Backpack from the table to the nearest electrical outlet for recharging. He then made sure that his helmet and costume was neatly stored on the table, "Are you ok Richie?" Robert asked coming into the main room. "Just tired, we have been a little stretched since Shebang left with her parents to Europe" Richie said, cleaning his glasses before putting them on.

"The guestroom is always set up for you here" Robert said, sitting down on the couch and Richie followed. Smiling a little, "Thanks... I better call my folk first though" Richie said getting up and walked into the kitchen. The ghost got up off the stairs, looked at Robert once, flinched and then went into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Adam and Sharon were doing the dishes, being engaged and alone was usually not a good combination. Richie closed his eyes at the sight of the couple and reached for the cordless phone before disappearing back out of the kitchen and into the main room.

_The ghost felt himself turn green and fled the kitchen quickly. 'yuck!'_

Richie dialed the number for his house and was happy to here that his mother answered. "Hello, Foley residence" Maggie's voice said. "Hey mum, its me... I am going to be staying here at the Hawkin's residence tonight... things got a little too tiring tonight" Richie said, glad that he had told his parents about him being Gear. "Ok, Richie... just be back here by tomorrow evening ok" Maggie's voice said, and waited for a reply. "Ok mum, night" Richie said and hanged up.

Sighing a little, he left the phone on the table near the kitchen door and went off to the guest room.

_Feeling that nothing was going to happen tonight, the ghost left the house and visited the graveyard and saw the memorial statue collection had grown. A statue of Static had appeared and had an engraving on it._

_Static, our number one hero. He will forever be missed but not forgotten.  
- People of Dakota  
  
Smiling a little, the ghost thought 'thank you all'_


	3. Chapter Three

Revenant

Chapter three

The sun rose across the empty graveyard, it shone a quiet beam and chased the mist away. The sun then climbed up the large statues that were sybolised on memories of the past, one declared that family, friends and everybody else will never forget the people that were killed in the Dakota gang riots. The other, it was more fresh, this was because it was a statue of Static, the hero of Dakota. This symbolised how much the city relied on Static and they will never forget him.

All the early risers who were business people needing to start early at the office, milkmen doing their rounds, paperboys and papergirls delivering papers to the people on their routes around the city. There were no smiles among these people, what they said to each other sounded tired and full of mournful, even with Gear and Rubberband Man looking after the city with occasional help from the Justice League they were still depressed from the loss of the bright, cheerful, electrified, superhero teen.

* * *

Stretching up, he half reached for his glasses as the world was a blur to him. Yawning as he put his glasses on, the world became a little clearer to Richie's eyes. Moving the thin summer blanket away, he moved his legs so they were over the side of the bed. Running a hand through his hair so it laid flat, he rose up and got into his costume then the normal clothes placed over it. Backpack, his helmet and his blades were by the bedside cabnet, Backpack was plugged into the mains for an overnight recharge. Slipping his street shoes on, he left the room after unplugging Backpack, and mdae his way downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Robert sat at the kitchen table drinking his cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. The television was switched on and was playing to itself for background noise, Sharon and Adam were still in bed as they both slept in when they could. Richie came in to the kitchen and helped himself to some coffee, "Morning Richie" Robert said, putting his newspaper down and saw Richie sit down at the table. "Morning Mr H, Sharon and Adam still in bed?" Richie asked after drinking some of his coffee. "Yes, they sleep in as much as they can because of Adam having a very busy life being more of a hero than a music writer, and you know how busy Sharon has become over the last few years" Robert said getting up and started work on getting breakfast for both of them.

"Yes it is depressing but it is her way to cope...better than the city..." Richie paused and sipped some of his coffee before continuing. "There are hardly any smiles anymore, I can see that they put on brave faces for Adam and myself but then if you look closely... you can see that they are stilll grieving" Richie held his cup in front of his and looked inside. Robert sighed, he knew the feeling of the city as they had come to him in the last three years for advice and to say that they are sorry for his loss. "I know Richie, I have to go soon as there are so many people waiting to see me and the finance report is due in soon" Robert said, buttering some bread as the bacon cooked in the frying pan. "I can help with the finance report if you want me to, all there is to do today is the morning patrol after breakfast, give the CCTV tape to Chief Barnsdale and the late night patrol" Richie said and finished his cup of coffee and then got up to get another.

* * *

The spirit appeared and sat on the draining board, watched Richie and Mr Hawkins have breakfast. 'They seem ok' 

He then vanished and appeared at the Justice League Watch Tower. He was able to find Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash, 'No J'ohn' He thought and followed Batman to the transport that took him to the jail cells that held the two most evil villains the world had ever seen. 'I cannot believe that I am here to check on the very people that killed me'

* * *

**Back Flash**

A zap cap charged up the young electrified hero while his partner kept the metahumans occupied, they had together defeated Shiv, Puff and Onyx now all was left was Ebon and Hotstreak.

The four metahumans were tired but they were not going to give up. Gear was up in the air dodging Hotstreak's fiery attacks and Static and Ebon fought on the ground.

"Give it up hero! You're not going to win" Ebon sneered and tried to swallow Static into one of his shadow vortexs. Static backflipped out of the way and then tried to shock Ebon against the wall, but he missed. "Never Ebon! I'm taking you in!!" Stati said firing some of his electrical power to charge the light to temporary stun the shadow menace.

Above the superhero versus supervillain fight, Gear was tirelessly dodging Hotstreak's attacks then attacking back with his own attack of water caps. "Come on candle boy! You are running out of gas!" Gear taunted Hotstreak, watchingthe pyro-maniac tire each time he launched an attack. "Dream on point-dexter!" Hotstreak sneered. Gear threw another water zapcap which exploded on contact with Hotstreak and soaked the pyro-metahuman to the bone.

A bright light filled the room, Hotstreak and Gear were blinded and screams filled the air. The light quickly faded and revealed two dazed metahumans, Hotstreak soon fell to the floor as Gear crashed down on top of him. Rising slowly back to his feet, Gear blinked the spots out of his eyes and looked around for Static and Ebon. "Bro?" Gear called, as the spots in his vision disappeared and the warehouse came back into view. Ebon moaned nearby as the light knocked him unconsious, Gear frantically looked around for his partner. "Static?!?" Gear yelled, his voice full of panic and he moved over to the unconsious shadow metahuman.

A large shadow covered a section of the floor, Gear bit his lip and silently prayed that Static was not in there. Gear quickly did a calculation and threw one of his normal zap caps into the middle of the shadow. The cap exploded and made the large shadow puddle disperce to reveal a body.

As the shadow disperced, Static was revealed, Gear quickly rushed to his side and checked for signs of life. "Come on bro!" Gear said, breathing hard and he shook his partner hard hoping to stir him awake. Static did not wake. "Come on! You are not allowed to be dead!!" Gear said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and his voice catching in his throat as he checked his partner's pulse. None...

Rage bubbled up in Gear's veins but somehow...someway he was able to control it and threw two of his devices at the unconsious metahumans then picked up Static's body. He did not hear the sirens approach outside the warehouse, all he could focus on was what the task was ahead. Rising to his feet, Gear carried his dead partner out of the warehouse and ignored the police, he took off to the sky and headed for the Hawkins residence.

**End Back Flash**

* * *

Gear flew from the gas station to the police station, Rubberband man underneath on the road. "Are you ok?" Rubberband man asked through their comm link. "Yeah... just thinking and remembering the past..." Gear said, keeping his voice steady. Backpack's alarm sounded, "The CCTV tape will have to wait! Puff and Carmadillo have broken out of the metahuman wing!" Gear said as numbers flew across his visor, then he changed direction towards the metahuman jail with Rubberband man following below. 

To be continued!

* * *

Like to thank AndrewJamesWilliam and RaiAl for their help in some parts of this fic! 

R&R please, no flames as black marshmallows will be thrown back at you!


	4. Chapter Four

Revenant

Part four

Virgil sat in the graveyard crosslegged and floating in the air meditating. 'Honey, is everything ok' A voice echoed in his mind, he soon found himself sat on his favourite cloud up in heaven with his mother, Jean.

"Mom I really miss being with Pops, Richie and even Sharon... I really miss being Static and fighting crime along side Gear, Rubberband Man and Shebang... even the occasional member of the Justice League but..." Virgil stopped, his voice caught in his throat as he looked at his mother.

Jean Hawkins was just how he remembered her but now she was a beautiful angel as well as his mother, "But you have missed me..." Jean said finishing his sentence. She looked at her son, who was dressed in a white t-shirt and light brown trousers and his wings were a light shade of purple. Tears formed in his brown eyes, smiling, Jean reached over and pulled him close to her in a tight embrace. "We are very proud of you, no matter what"

* * *

A car door slammed and knocked Virgil out of his meditation, he was thrown to the floor because he was more focused on meditating than anything else, he didn't have to worry about being seen as he was in ghost form. Getting up and dusted his clothes off, he checked to see if he was in ghost form fully and that his wings were not there. Virgil then looked around to find the cause of his disturbance.

The cause was his father, making the daily trip to the graves and statues. Sighing inwardly, he watched as Robert walked up the path, stopping at both statues before climbing the hill towards the graves.

* * *

A few minutes ago...

Robert had just left the community center after spending all morning there talking to various townspeople. He drove towards the graveyard but his direct route had to be diverted because of a metahuman breakout.

'Hope Richie and Adam are ok...' Robert thought as he turned his car radio up a little. "Puff and Carmandillo have broke out of the metahuman jail only to disappear without a trace..." The radio announcer reported.

Robert chewed his bottom lip with worry, this was worrying because ever since Virgil's death. Richie had become a second son to him... he always has been but he was now more than ever. He was deep in thought so much that he didn't realise that he had arrived at the graveyard.

Shutting the engine off and gently collected the flowers the townspeople gave him for the graves. He gently rose out of the car and made sure it was locked and secure before heading down the path that took him towards the graves.

Passing the large memorial statues, one of the people lost in the gang riots and the other of Dakota's own hero. Robert stopped and put a red rose on the bottom of the Dakota riots tribute statue and a white rose in front of the other statue that symbolised how much the city missed Static.

Walking up the hill to the graves, Robert shifted his hold on the flowers so that they were not damaged.

* * *

Virgil watched as Robert tidied up and replaced the flowers in front of the two gravemarkers. It took all his strength and will to stop himself from trying to give his father a big hug, and thank him for all the tender loving care he gave Virgil over the years and continued to do so... even now...

Richie sat at the gas station, half in his costume with his jacket over it. He was sat typing up all the data he had recieved from Backpack when he scanned the cells that held Puff and Carmandillo.

Adam had gone to a nearby store for the weekly shop for the headquaters, a while ago. The small fridge did not empty out as fast as it use to but it kept things more important than drinks most of the time, like Richie's chemical experiments. The first aid kit, which had grown over the past two years, needed toping up regulary.

Sighing to himself, Richie took off his glasses and put them on the desk before stretching and rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "I should really try to learn to get more sleep!" Richie muttered to himself and put his glasses back on. "Nightmares?" Adam asked, coming back into the headquaters, carrying bags in both of his hands. Richie turned around to face the music writer turned superhero and yawned. "Yeah... was thinking of getting some therapy to deal with them..." Richie said, getting off his chair, stripping his jacket off and then changed into his street clothes. "Oh... well if you think that it is the best thing... Where are you going?" Adam asked as he unloaded the shopping onto the table. "Just going for some air to clear my head a little, I got my shock box just incase" Richie said, putting his jacket back on and changed his skates over. "Ok... but keep in touch! I will have to go to the recording studio this afternoon though" Adam said, stretching one arm across the room from where he was standing for the first aid kit. "Ok, I got some experiements to run when I get back anyway" Richie said, skating to the door and did his jacket up. "Ok, I will see you this evening at Sharon's" Adam said as Richie left.

Richie rode away from the abandoned industrial area, at first there were some calculations going through his head but then they were replaced my memories of the past. He did not realise that he was now in the city center, he was too focused on his thoughts and memories...

Backflash

_Richie and Virgil sat on the couch patching each other's wounds which they had substained in the latest battle, this time it was the metamen. _

_"Ouch, I should learn to dodge quicker!" Virgil winced as Richie finished wrapping bandages around Virgil's rib cage, they had both took their tops off due to the fact that they had found out that Onyx and Carmandillo were both a dangerous combination. "Yeah, well you were stuck between Puff, Onyx and a brick wall, is that ok?" Richie asked, checking his knot. "Yeah, that's fine bro!" Virgil said and gently put his shirt back on. _

_Virgil then carefully rose off the couch and flexed his arms a bit, wincing when they ached. "Bruised, luckly" Virgil said, sitting back down on the couch, "How come you get worse for ware instead of me? I'm the sidekick" Richie said, checking his own cuts and bruises. "I don't known... maybe because I have been around longer and they blame me for their jail sentences, which is sort of true!" Virgil said, getting over to the couch and walked over to their small fridge. Richie yelped as he applied his own bandages to a cut on his arm. "Maybe... but still, it doesn't seem right does it?" Richie said, through clenched teeth. Virgil fished out two cans of cola, wincing a lttle at the movement requirred and then laughed. "Makes you wish you were Wolverine, don't it?" Virgil said, then heard his beeper go off in his rucksack as he walked back over to the couch. Richie laughed, "Yeah... he has the most wierdest timings doesn't he?" Richie said, carefully putting his normal t-shirt on so it would not knock his bandages. Using his powers, Virgil sent a can over to Richie and then checked to see what his father wanted. _

_"He can wait, want to go back to my place to hang?" Virgil asked, throwing the beeper back into his rucksack and started his drink. "Sure!" Richie said taking his can from Virgil's power grasp. _

End Backflash

Richie muttered calculations under his breath as he pulled out a test tube tray out of the fridge and moved over to the large table. Quickly checking them under a microscope and against his calculations he walked over to a nearby cabnet for some additional ingrediants.

"Always a work-o-holic, ain't you bro?" A voice echoed through the quiet gas station, Richie turned around and searched frantically for the source of the voice. "Can't be him..." Richie muttered and carried the chemicals over to the table and set them down. "But it is Richie..." The voice spoke again, but from behind him. Turning around, Richie came face to face with his best friend and partner, Virgil. "V..." Richie said, surprised and fainted.

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat on the ground. "That went well!" He muttered and waited for Richie to wake.

To be continued

R & R please!


	5. Chapter Five

Revenant Part Five

Virgil was sat in the gas station, back in his meditation and was still waiting for Richie to wake up. He was unaware that Richie started coming to and the next thing Virgil knew was something pass through him and hit the wall. Inwardly, he sighed, opened his eyes and stood on his feet. "Wasn't that a waste of a zap cap, Bro?" Virgil asked, seeing a shocked Richie.

Richie woke up, his head ringing and tried to remember why he was on the floor. Looking up he saw a bright light hovering in the air. Swallowing a scream, Richie grabbed a zap cap and threw it at the light orb, but instead of hitting it, the zap cap simply passed through the orb and hit the wall behind it.

Jumping up onto his feet, Richie watchedas the light faded and revealed his deceased best friend. "Wasn't that a waste of a zap cap, Bro?" The ghost asked Richie. Richie paniked, grabbed his helmet as he ran out of the door.

Virgil watched as Richie grabbed his helmet and ran out of the door. Virgil followed and saw Gear fly away from the headquaters and head for the city. Sighing, he focused on having the door close, before vanishing from sight. A tear coming down his right cheek. 'Sorry... but this is the way things have to be...'

---

Somewhere a evil voice laughed an evil laugh, "This is just perfect! Puff, Carmandillo, It is nice of you to join our little group" The evil voice said, seeing the two metahumans walk into the dark room and sit at the lit up table.

They joined Chainlink and a man dressed in a black cloak. Unsure of their surroundings only Puff had the gutts to speak. "Thanks for the breakout! But why did you bring us here?" Puff asked, leaning against the back of her chair.

"That will be explained shortly... but first we got some more friends to recover!" The evil voice said sticking to the shadows and laughed evily once again.

---

Gear had flown to the nearest pay phone and called a number. "Wayne Manor" An english voice answered. "Hello Alfred, I was wondering Mr. Wayne was about?" Gear asked, keeping his voice low and was getting wierd looks from passerby's who wondered why Gear was using a pay phone. "He is at the space station Master Foley, I can get him to come and see you if you wish" Alfred said, his voice normal and calm. "Yeah... I will be at the clock tower, I do need to speak to him about...V... something" Gear said, his fingers wrapped around the phone cord. "I will get in touch with him at once Master Foley" Alfred said, and movement was heard in the background. "Ok thank you, good bye" Gear said and hanged up the phone.

Stepping out of the phone box, he took off to the sky and headed back to the clock tower to wait for Batman.

---

Robert had finished paying respects to the graves and headed back to the office to lock up. It was his turn to do the shopping for the meal tonight. 'And now a special request from a mysterious caller, who says that he is very sorry for what he has to do' The radio dj announced and the introduction of the song started. _'don't loose your way with each passing day...' _The song started. Robert reached down and turned up the volume, ever since his death this song has always touched him and felt that both Jean and Virgil were looking down at them.

---

Richie sat back at the clock tower and had Backpack tune into the radio,_ 'you've come so far, don't throw it away' _The minature radio device played. Richie half listened and worked on one of his ideas that had been in his head for about six months and only now did he feel that he needed something to distract him.

---

Backflash

_It had been a month after the memorial service for Virgil Hawkins aka Static, Richie sat at the clock tower alone after a evening patrol. The letter from Batman in his hand, sighing he carefully opened the envelope and opened the letter. _

Dear Richard,

I know the pain you are going through... I have lost people close to me in the past.

Do not feel that the world is punishing you for your past mistakes by taking him away, he would not want you to feel sorry for yourself or for you to keep on suffering from his death.

He died a hero, he died protecting the city against one of the worst villains I have ever come across. We have locked them away seperately, these villains are to never escape as long as the Justice League lives. As long as I live, no one will know the passcodes to get into the cells.

Being Batman does mean alot to me, but so did Static... and I knew from watching you fix Timezone's machine that you cared for him more than anyone could.

I guess you hate hearing, I know what you are going through but I can honestly say, I do know what you are going through.

I became Batman because of all the pain I suffered from loosing my parents to gansters, I have never told anyone this in anyway but I can trust you and you need the most support right now.

If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I am only a phone call away. Or you can always come to Wayne Manor if you ever feel like you need to get away from the city but being Gear is important to you. Getting away from the city, away from the strength the mask gives you can hurt but it is part of the long healing process.

Keep up the courage and keep fighting.

Static knew the costs of being a hero, and I know you do too...

I will be in touch

Bruce Wayne.

_Richie closed the letter and put it back in the envelope and watched the stars appear as the sky darkened into night. For the first time in a long time, Richie smiled and with a swift movement he put the letter back in his pocket and jumped off the clock tower. His boots activated and kept him from falling, he flew back to his home for a nice rest. _

End Backflash

---

A large shadow loomed over head and landed on top of a nearby skyscraper. It was the Bat Jet. Gear flew off the clock tower and landed on top of the skyscraper next to the Bat Jet.

Opening up, it revealed the dark knight himself, "Gear... got the message, what is it?" Batman asked, jumping out of the jet and closed it behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something... ever heard of anyone talking about ghosts?" Gear asked, making sure that Backpack was on his back securely.

"Ghosts? I would of thought that was a little too silly for you to think about... and I got the impression that you wanted to talk to me about Static" Batman saw Gear flinch at the mention of his deceased partner.

"I know... but it is possible for ghosts to exist, isn't it?" Gear asked, his arms crossed his chest and then looked around nervously.

"Maybe, I have come across the supernatural from time to time... so anything is possible" Batman said, opening his jet again and saw how twitchy Gear was acting.

"Come on, I will let you fly around for a bit... it is possible for him to come back as some sort of ghostly being" Batman said, in an attempt to cheer Gear up a little.

"I should be more open-minded... thanks" Gear said and climbed into the front of the Bat Jet, Batman sat in the back.

---

At the graveyard Virgil sat in deep meditation, marks down his cheeks showed that he was taking the revealing hard.

"Shh... its ok" Jean said, wrapping her arms around her son.

"It's just so hard... all the pain he has been through and now this... why does this have to happen... I don't like putting him through any more pain" Virgil said, his voice half muffled.

"It had to be done... remember, if you ever need any help and support, I am watching over you" Jean said pulling her son away so she could see him better and then wiped his cheek with her thumb. "Go on hunny, be the hero that you are" Jean said, and hugged her son more tightly before he disappeared back onto earth.

"Thanks mom" Virgil said, getting back to his feet and then vanished from sight once again.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter Six

Revenant Chapter Six

The Bat Jet flew silently and quickly through the city of Dakota, then it vanished from sight above the clouds.

It soared in the bright blue sky; the sun gleamed on the black paintwork. It soon vanished back into the clouds and flying in and out of the skyscrapers before stopping at the abandoned industrial area of Dakota.

It soon landed outside an abandoned gas station to the passer by but it was really a secret hideout for Dakota's superheroes Gear and Rubberband Man.

A hatch slid back and revealed the super genius hero, and the dark knight, Batman. Climbing out of the black jet, Gear stood back and Batman climbed back into the pilot seat.

"Not bad, Gear" Batman said, with a smile.

"Thank you Batman, I really needed that flight… it helped me clear my head!" Gear said, adjusting his helmet a little.

"I hope you are sure about this situation and if you ever want to talk again then you know how to reach me" Batman said, pressing a button on the control panel, waved then the Bat Jet took off.

Gear waved and watched the Bat Jet vanish from sight.

_II_

Deeply sighing, he walked into the gas station, his eyes adjusting to the dim light before looking around.

Removing his helmet as the door closed, he was half glad that the ghost thing had seemly gone. Rubbing his forehead to fight off an oncoming headache, Richie moved back to his desk for his glasses.

_II_

Virgil sighed as he watched Richie walk around the headquarters cleaning up silently. He remembered when they would joke about and have the radio playing in the background.

_II_

Richie quickly changed out of his costume and back into his street clothes. Even though his parents knew that he was Gear, he still felt better in going home in his street clothes.

Cleaning his glasses before putting them on, he looked at the mirror and saw a depressed teenager staring back at him. Sighing deeply, Richie folded his costume up and stored it carefully in the rucksack along with his helmet.

Walking out of the bathroom he felt someone watching him again. "I know that you are there! Show yourself!!" Richie yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls of the gas station.

Virgil sighed and appeared. "No need to yell! How did you know I was here?" He asked, appearing at Richie's side.

"I'm not really sure…" Richie said, jumping away from the ghost, still a little unsure of what was happening to him.

Smirking Virgil crossed his arms. "You haven't changed, you sure have gotten on well" Virgil said, looking around the gas station which had really changed.

Instead of Richie keeping all of his technology and his ongoing inventions and experiments to a corner, they had spilled all throughout the gas station. A notice board had been put up and was covered in complex diagrams and calculations, which gave Virgil a headache to even glance at.

"Yeah well this is mainly my home now… though I do go to Mr Hawkins house and spend time there" Richie said, sitting back down at his desk.

"Oh… is he ok?" Virgil said, his arms still crossed against his chest but turned to face his back on Richie.

"He had been keeping busy, but I think it is still going to be some time before he recovers… before we all recover…"Richie said, removing his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Putting his glasses back on, he saw that Virgil had his back to him and that his shoulders were slumped down.

"Virg?" Richie asked getting up from the desk and raised a hand up to put on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't…" Virgil said moving away from Richie then looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I… I better go… got a few things to do…Rich…" Virgil said, unfolding his arms but kept his back to Richie.

"Yeah bro" Richie said out of old habit.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw me… they won't believe you…" Virgil said and then glowed white before disappearing.

"Only one person would believe me Virgil…" Richie muttered, a single tear coming out of his eye.


	7. Chapter Seven

Revenant

Chapter Seven

Justice League Watchtower

"J'ohn, there is a situation in Metropolis... Batman and myself can handle it" Superman reported in.

"Roger that Superman, I will monitor your progress" J'ohn said and opened a communication window for any news reports.

J'ohn Jones the martian manhunter, the only martian left in the universe stuck on watchtower duty, which over the last few years has gotten more complex. Especially the extention created over three years ago forthe use of a prison.

Moving away from the main console and looked out of the large window into the darkness of space. The look of the stars soothed every member of the Justice League.

Virgil appeared near the doorway leading to the prison block. _Oh no... J_'_ohn_ He thought seeing J'ohn staring into the reaches of outer space.

Even though they told him that only his chosen one could see him, he was still worried about J'ohn's powers.

Taking a deep breath, he moved into the prison block to re-check the top security prisoners.

J'ohn felt a twing in his psysic powers as something had just happened nearby.

"Strange" He mutted, looking around the empty floor.

J'ohn moved away from the window and decided to check on the prison block.

* * *

Hotstreak paced back and forth in his cell and was clicking his fingers impationately trying to start up some sort of flame.

"You know its useless flame-head!" A voice sneered from the cell opposite him.

"Doesn't hurt to try!" Hotstreak sneered back to his cell mate, Ebon who unlike Hotstreak wore a metal coat. This coat bound his powers while the technology in Hostreak's cell bound his.

Hotstreak punched the wall hard, which over the last few months has made an ever increasing dent. "Damn it!" He said, flexing his hand.

Virgil held a blank face while watching Hotstreak punch the wall a few more times while Ebon watched as if entertained by this.

_Never change..._ he thought as Hotstreak sat down hard on the bed.

The door seperating the watch tower to the prison block opened and allowed J'ohn Jones inside.

_Hm?_ Virgil wondered, moving past the two cells and leaned on one foot near the back wall of the prison.

J'ohn walked upto a hidden panel, he laid his hand palm out and the panel moved to reveal a computer console.

"He has been at it again..." J'ohn muttered as he looked at the monitor before typing a few thigns before closig the hidden apartment.

"Will have to fix that!" J'ohn said to himself and walked down to check the prisoners.

Virgil felt that he had seen enough for now. _That is enough..._ He thought before disappearing away from the watch tower.

* * *

Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude

Richie had made sure that he had finished typing up a new idea that had formed but he was only half focused on the task at hand. His main thoughts were remembering the appearance of Virgil's ghost or whatever he was, _This is silly... I mean, sure there could be ghosts but usually those are revenants of past memories or something... _Richie thought as he stoppped typing and stared at the screen.

"Hey Richie! Ready to go?" Adam said, coming into the headquaters.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Adam asked, stretching over to the other side of the room and saw the mark where the zap cap hit it a while ago.

"Oh, just a new experiment... tried to increase the power of the zap caps" Richie said, his fingers a blur on the keyboard in front of him.

"Um, ok... so you ready to go? Robert has cooked today" Adam said, moving so he was standing behind Richie.

"Hm?" Richie mumbled as he continued to type, but at a slightly faster pace.

Adam briefly wondered who would be able to type faster, Superman or Richie but he quickly shook that thought out of his head. "For the meal Robert's cooking tonight! I've come to collect you" Adam said, speaking a little clearer.

"Oh yeah... let me just save this and we'll be able to go" Richie said, realising what Adam had just said and with a move of a mouse his work was saved.

* * *

Dakota Graveyard

Virgil was sat deep in meditation once again and was going over what he had done over the past few short hours.

He had finished reporting what he had saw at the Justice League's watchtower to his superiors and was now slowly coming out of his meditation.

Standing up on his feet, he opened his eyes and looked around before looking at his hand. _wonder if Richie would be able to touch me... as I'm not a ghost but not an angel either _Virgil thought and then stretched a cramp where his wings appeared when he was up in heaven.

_Bit worried about how he managed to sense me though... maybe his powers are growing... but then if he is becoming a physic then maybe J'ohn can see me... have to wait and see... _Virgil thought creating a energy disc before going off for a flight around the city to think more about these thoughts.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter Eight

Revenant Chapter Eight

The meal was now over, Richie had promised to his mother, Maggie that he would be home tonight.

"I better get back home... I promised mom yesterday that I would be back tonight" Richie said, sipping his coffee slowly and was a bit worried if his father, Sean was there.

"If you promised your mother then you better get back... do you want Adam or myself to take you home?" Robert asked, moving the plates to the skink ready to be washed up.

"Yeah, it has been a tiring day, with all the loose ends I have been working on... then there was the breakout we had to investigate" Richie said checking off the things that had happened not including the flight with Batman or the appearance of Virgil's spirit.

"I'll stay here with Sharon and clean up" Adam said, helping Sharon empty the table and start filling the sink with hot water.

"Ok Adam, I'll take Richie back... come on, let's go" Robert said to Richie who quickly finished his coffee and grabbed his rucksack that contained his costume and Backpack.

"Thanks Mr. H" Richie said, following Robert to the front door and to where Robert had parked his car out of the front of the house.

"That's ok Richie... You look exhausted" Robert said unlocking the car and climbed in followed closely by Richie.

"Nothing some sleep can't cure..." Richie said, placing his rucksack carefully down by his feet before doing his safety belt up.

Robert did his own belt up before starting the car up. He gave a sideways glance at Richie, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _'Wonder what has got him so distracted?_' Robert thought before driving the car through the town to reach Richie's house.

* * *

"So Mr. Shadow! What next? Break Onyx out then go on after the Justice League to get Ebon and Hotstreak?" Puff asked, coming into the main room where the mysterious man was working on a laptop.

"You think too small... we will do that in due time but first we got some items to pick up" The man said and slid a pad of paper down the table.

"What's this?" Puff asked taking the pad and read what was written on it.

"Its a list of items we need to acquire to make our next move!" The man said as another door opened to reveal the cloaked man, who bowed before leaving through the door Puff came in. "Carmandillo is to remain here! He will accompany you to the labs... now go" The man said shutting his laptop, the only light now came from the open door behind Puff.

Keeping her remarks to herself for once, Puff turned around on her heels and left the room, closing the door with a slam.

"We will seek revenge against the planet! We are going to get our revenge..." The man muttered, rocking slightly before starting to laugh.

* * *

Virgil watched from his energy disc as Robert drove Richie back then sensed something was happening somewhere. '_What... oh no_' Virgil thought remembering what was going to trigger the beginning of his proper mission.

Feeling that he was split into two, Virgil thought that Backpack might alert Richie into what was happening and so he flew on ahead and hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Please not yet... He needs time to get over why I am here" Virgil muttered feeling that flight was not fast enough but he knew that he could not teleport the length of the city but yet could teleport to the Justice League's watchtower.

* * *

In the car

Backpack's alarm went off, alerting Richie that something was up. Pulling open his rucksack, Richie allowed Backpack to climb out as the holographic map appeared showing the location. '_Shoot..._' Richie thought realising that it was a warehouse on the docks, which was the other side of the city.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Robert sighed, knowing that Richie had to sneak away to change into Gear and get there as soon as possible.

"Thanks Mr. H... Its another robbery..." Richie said, checking the co-ordinates properly and still saw that it was at the docks. '_I have been avoiding that area for way too long..._' Richie thought, as it was at the docks that Virgil had died.

Robert looked around and turned to park in front of a local store, this made it look like they were going to visit it quickly.

Robert got out after turning the engine off, Richie got out of the car with his rucksack back done up and on his shoulder.

"I will see you later" Richie murmured and disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway near the store.

Robert walked into the store and went through with the act by buying a pint of milk.

Richie had quickly changed into his costume and ran the quick diagnostic check on Backpack and his equipment.

Happy with the checks, Gear took off into the sky and flew across the city taking the fastest route he knew to the docks.

* * *

Virgil arrived at the docks and looked around for the troubled area, and found a bunch of security guards scouting around a warehouse.

'_Alva's men…_' He thought recognising the small symbol on their armour. '_Must be one of Alva's warehouses… wonder what he was storing here?_' Virgil thought to himself, his face grimfaced as he teleported inside.

Once inside he looked around and saw crates had been moved around, some had been destroyed. Looking at some of the open crates there was a couple of metal security cases. '_Not good!_'

* * *

Richie/Gear arrived at the docks and carefully moved around to find what warehouses was causing the alarm.

Sticking to the rooftops and the shadows, Gear soon found the warehouse that had set the alarm off. '_Alva's warehouse… typical!_' Gear thought biting his lip and remained silent.

'_He won't ask for help… better get home…_' Gear thought to himself seeing a limo arrive. '_Talk of the rat…_' Gear thought and got Backpack to hack into the security system for the security camera's data.

* * *

Virgil moved to the shadows of the warehouse as more security guards came in followed by a muscular bodyguard, and then followed by Edwin Alva himself.

'_What sort of cheese dragged out that rat?_' Virgil thought watching intensely from the shadows as Alva was handed a report.

* * *

Edwin Alva was handed a report before sending his guards around the warehouse to check.

"Send a full report straight back to the office! Make sure the other warehouses are secure!" Alva instructed his bodyguard.

"Right sir!" He said before escorting his boss back inside the safety of the limo, which as soon the door was slammed shut, drove away.

* * *

Gear watched as Alva was bundled back into the limo before it drove off back towards the city. A symbol flashed on his visor, signalling silently that Backpack had received the security footage.

Happy that he had something that might be useful yet he was worried in what dangerous substances Alva was storing in there.

'_With Alva, it's hard to say… but it can not be good!'_ Gear thought as he swiftly moved along the rooftops away from the warehouse silently thanking Batman for the training.

* * *

Virgil had seen enough and teleported onto the roof of Alva's warehouse and sighed. '_This is going to get worse before getting better…_' He thought rubbing a hand through his hair and looked around the docks, a warehouse a few yards away he saw something moving, a shiny figure glinted in the moonlight.

'_Wonder what that is…?_' Virgil thought re-generating his energy disc and flew off to find whatever that was.

* * *

Gear looked around and with a quick calculation he figured out that he was far enough from Alva's warehouse to activate his jet blades and get on back to his home.

'_Home, shower and change, something to eat, then check what the security footage is_' Gear thought making a mental list as he flew through the sky towards the city.

"Can I join you on this clear night?" A voice asked knocking Gear out of his thoughts and made him jump slightly.

"What?" Gear said slightly squeaky and looked around for the voice.

* * *

Virgil grinned as he got closer to the shadowy figure and saw that it was Richie or Gear as he is called when in costume.

Making him and the disc invincible, Virgil flew closer to Gear and could see he was deep in thought.

"Can I join you on this clear night?" He asked still invincible.

Gear jumped slightly making Virgil's grin wider. "What? He said in his squeaky voice.

Making himself visible Virgil asked again, "May I join your flight through this clear night?"

"That was not cool V!" Gear said, pretending to have a heart attack and the feelings in his eyes turned from shock and bemusement to coldness making Virgil remember the look from a certain Dark Knight.

"Chill boy and why the look? You look like Batman in Gear's clothing!" Virgil said, shuddering a little and backed away worried what his partner might do.

Gear sighed but continued on flying but he faced the street below. "You can see why this is insane Virgil… one minute we were battling side by side and the next thing you… you… "Gear stopped speaking, his voice cracking and a lump formed in his throat.

"Dead… was tight for everyone… including myself but now I'm back…" Virgil said, subconsciously putting more energy into his disc.

Gear first nodded and sniffed before changing direction for the right way back to his home.

"T… that burglary is the beginning bro… better get prepared for the worst…" Virgil said and noticed that they were in Richie's neighbourhood.

"I… got to go and check a few things… I… I will see you later Gear!" Virgil said before disappearing.

"Just the beginning? Virgil, what is it you're not telling me?" Gear muttered his voice still cracked as he slowed down and landed on his balcony attached to his room.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter Nine

Revenant 

Chapter Nine

"The string of burglaries continues and we're no closer into finding the link..." Richie said throwing a dart at the dartboard in the headquarters. Richie had discovered that throwing darts fulfilled two things, one it helped him improve his aim and it helped him clear his head.

"The security footage from the first one was no help!" Adam said throwing a dart too, which landed just below the bulls' eye.

"I know, but there has to be something that we have missed" Richie said, throwing a dark with no aim and it hit the centre of the bulls eye.

"Nice shot" Virgil muttered from where he was floating next to the dartboard.

Richie glared at his best friend's ghost, who just shook his head and vanished to the other side of the headquarters.

Adam sighed and put down the last dart on the table. "It will come to you Richie, I better go... my agent wants to talk to me about something" He said as Richie threw his last dart and headed over to his desk.

Looking at the streams of data flying across the screen, Richie sighed and sat on his chair. "Yeah you better go... don't want to upset him again" Richie muttered adding some information one handed to the string of data.

Adam removed the darts from the dartboard and placed them in the pot near the board. "Yeah... it took me a while to convince him for me to carry on in being a hero" He said making sure that the pot was secure on the shelf. "If you're sure that you will be ok," Adam said, walking over to the main door and grabbed his jacket where it was thrown down when they had to depart after the latest robbery.

"Yeah... I will be here working till the afternoon patrol..." Richie said, more focused on reading the data than anything else.

Adam shook his head and put his jacket on before leaving the gas station. '_He has been acting weird over the last few days… ever since the first robbery' _Adam thought to himself as he walked away from their secret headquarters to where he had hidden the car that morning, his hands in his pockets.

Shrugging the thought away Adam dug down deep into his jacket's pocket for his car keys as he approached his car. Unlocking the car he opened the door and climbed in, he checked his mirrors after he closed the door. '_Wonder what Al wants now… _'Adam thought to himself as he did his seat belt up then started the car engine up, the radio popped into life.

Richie removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "There has to be a link somewhere," He said, putting his glasses back on and moved away from his desk and spun around to face away from the computer.

Virgil hummed a merry tune to himself as he floated in the air not looking at anything in particular. Richie rose up off his chair and walked over to the old fixed coffee machine, and fixed himself a coffee. "You know that tune is very annoying!" Richie muttered as the coffee poured into the pot.

"Hm? Well I hummed a few times in the last few days and yet you didn't say anything" Virgil said, still floating in the air, a few feet off the ground and paid more attention to Richie. "Well I couldn't! I am already gaining some curious looks for the last year or so and appearing to be talking to myself doesn't' help" Richie said, adding some sweetener into his coffee. "True... so why so stressed bro?" Virgil asked, uncrossing his legs and his feet touched the floor.

Richie took a large sip of the coffee and then glared at Virgil, "Well let's make a list... I was barely coping with your death so much that the Justice Leaguefly by constantly... all of these robberies taking place... and then what has been stolen doesn't make any sense!" Richie said yelling the last thing and something odd happened. The darts from the pot that sat on the shelf flew out and aimed directly for Virgil, passing through him harmlessly and embedded into the wall behind him. This made Richie and Virgil both very surprised, "Rich? What was that?" Virgil asked, shocked that the darts had flown out from across the room and embedded into the wall behind him.

"I...I dunno..." Richie said flabbergasted only just able to keep a hold of his mug of coffee. He looked at the pot that had now fallen onto the floor to the darts that were in the wall. "I...I don't understand what that was!" Richie said obviously in shock as he walked back over to his desk and sat heavily onto his chair. Virgil turned and looked at the darts before trying to move them out of the wall using his hands but they passed right through the darts, sighing that he had forgotten that he was in ghost form. '_It is against the rules to be in angelic form in front of the mortals..._' Virgil thought sulking slightly and then used his metahuman powers to get the darts out of the wall and picked up the pot. The darts flew back into the pot and then the pot flew back onto the shelf.

"Guess it sucks, huh?" Richie muttered, his back to Virgil staring at his computer screen rubbing his forehead. Virgil sighed deeply and floated back into the air, crossing his legs.

"_Puzzle within Puzzle  
__Truth hidden within  
__Seperate the puzzles  
__and answers you will find_"

Virgil chanted before vanishing from sight.

"Virg? What on earth was that?" Richie said spinning around on his chair and looked around to see that he was alone. "Virgil? I'm not sure what you have been upto up there but I think the clouds have got to your head! Come on Backpack, we got work to do!" Richie said, Backpack activated and crawled over onto the desk, its green eye watched the screen as Richie began typing complex calculations.

* * *

Virgil appeared back at the graveyard feeling silly for saying a riddle. '_Great! Richie will think that I'm crazy!_' He thought then pushed the thoughts away and sank into deep meditation though sometimes he hated it, Virgil remembered when he first learned how to meditate.

* * *

**Backflash**

_"As you have seen from a few days Mr Hakwins, this is a place of peace and harmony and we have all learned the art of meditation" Virgil's guide said to him as they walked by a group of angels that were sat crosslegged with their eyes closed and their wings folded neatly behind them. _

_"So what you are saying is that everyone has to learn how to meditate" Virgil said shocked, remembering all the failed attempts to keep quiet and still. "If you want to stay here then yes" His guide said, her voice stern. "My son will learn Jenny or he will have to answer to me" a voice said from behind Virgil and his guide making them both spin around to face a beautiful angel. Virgil came face to face with his mother, she was just how he remembered her. "M..mom!" Virgil called out as Jean came closer and pulled her son into a hug. "It's been too long my darling, it's ok Jenny I can take it from here" Jean said pulling her son close to her and looked at the angel who nodded unfolded her wings and took off towards a distant cloud. _

_"Jenny can be cold but she soon warms up, have you been taught to fly yet?" Jean asked pulling Virgil away and saw that he had been crying. "Come on... no tears" Jean said with a soft smiled on her face and rubbed his cheeks softly with her thumbs. "Y...yeah, it... it's just so hard, one minute I'm fighting along side Richie and the next.." Virgil bowed his head and his shoulders shook. "Hey! Come on son, let me take you somewhere... come on" Jean said, holding her son's shoulders and unfolded her light blue wings. Virgil looked up and nodded, unfolded his light purple wings and with his mother's hand in his they took off with Jean leading the way. _

_A few short minutes later, Jean and Virgil landed on a large cream and light purple cloud. Virgil had quickly discovered that having wings was different and that it was a different form of flying than he was use to on earth. "Where are we?" Virgil asked looking around and saw a form of a couch and a small chair appear out of the clouds and Jean folded her wings back up. "We are at my favourite spot... I have been watching you and the family from here... here we can practise our meditation" Jean said, sitting gently on the small chair with her wings over the back of the chair. "You can watch what is happening in Dakota from here?" Virgil asked, not moving from the spot where he had landed._

_Jean sighed and pointed at the couch. "First you must learn how to meditate then we will check on Dakota" Jean said with a hint of order behind her voice. Virgil sighed and moved to sit on the couch with his wings over the back, "Make yourself comfortable and close your eyes" Jean said looking at her son with stern but loving eyes. "Ok, I will try"Virgil said unsure what will happen but trusted his mother. He moved father back onto the couch and crossed his legs before closing his eyes. "Listen to me carefully, breath, hold and release to my count once we have got the breathing done we will begin to focus on clearing your mind... meditation is a way to clear your mind of all things and focus on more important things like when they have been restored, you will be able to focus on making sure your powers are restored and secure..." Jean said, seeing her son was ready. _

_Jean counted softly to seven three seperate times and saw that her son was following her instructions carefully and after the third time he started glowing purple, a same coloured purple that his wings are but it soon disappeared and he called out in pain and jumped off the couch. "That hurt!" Virgil yelped stretching his knees. Jean frowned and waited for Virgil to sit back down in tailor seat position. "Ready to try again?" Jean asked, as her son changed his position slightly before nodding. "Sorry mom..." Virgil muttered, his head bowed and eyes closed. "Its ok Virgil, it took me a while to get into the correct position for meditation" Jean said giving her son more confidence. "Yeah... ok, ready to try again, I think I still have my powers... I thought I felt them" Virgil said and made his head rise and closed his eyes before focusing on his breathing. _

_Virgil breathed to her count once again, slowly he emptied his mind like imagining that a small but powerful sponge and that soaked all of his memories, his feelings and everything but the tingle sensation that he had gotten use to after the first big bang. "Ok Virgil, remember this spot, this is where you will return to during each time you meditate" Jean's voice echoed in his mind. "Now slowly restore yourself and come up out of your meditation very slowly" Jean carried on softly. Slowly Virgil carefully squeezed the sponge of all of his emotions allowing them to enter his mind, then squeezed the sponge again, he allowed his memories, his thoughts come back to him. The tingle of his powers bound to his emotions and slowly he opened his brown eyes. "See son, it wasn't that hard... it has only taken you five hours" Jean said, a smile on her face and gave a clock a sideways glance, which had appeared out of nowhere. _

_Virgil rose up off the couch and stretched his whole body including his wings. "Five hours? IT didn't feel like it" virgil said then noticed the floating clock as it disappeared in a wisp of cloud. "What the? Something tells me that I am going to be seeing new things for a long time" Virgil thought outloud gaining a laugh from his mother. _

**End Backflash**

As Virgil was deep in meditation at the graveyard, Backpack had taken over from Richie in working out the puzzle while he had a quick nap on the couch. Thinking that it had something Backpack set off its alarm clock tone to wake Richie up.

"Got something Backpack?" Richie asked groggily as he put his glasses on and got up off the couch. Taking his seat as his robot sidekick wandered off to the kitchen area of the headquarters to make its master a cup of coffee, Richie looked at the complex coding displayed on the screen. Frowning, Richie looked up a document he had received from Dr Todd and compared them together.

Backpack returned carrying a cup of coffee, which was wrapped around tightly by the flex that allowed its eye to move about. "Thanks Backpack..." Richie said solomly. "If this is right, we are in deep trouble Backpack... very deep trouble" Richie said sipping his coffee and looked at the computer screen.

**To be continued!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Revenant

Chapter Ten

Batman sat in front of the large computer console that was set up in the Bat Cave. "Is there anything I can get you Master Bruce?" The English butler known as Alfred asked.

"Coffee... black" Batman said taking his mask off and then typed a few things into the computer.

"Right Master Bruce, there also has been another high-tech robbery in Dakota, sir" Alfred said, knowing that Bruce might already knew.

"Yes... there is a mix of connections but none of them really make sense..." Bruce said, sinking back into his chair.

"You will figure it out Sir" Alfred said before disappearing upstairs to fix Bruce some of his strong black coffee.

* * *

Richie, now changed into his civilian clothes, found himself in the junkyard looking for some new components for an invention he had been working on ever since the little discovery over three days ago and there had been no sign of Virgil either. Looking at an old circuit board before throwing it over his shoulder, '_nope... too rusted..._' He thought and threw another circuit board over his shoulder. "You knew..." He said clearly as he rummaged a pile of old electrical devices.

"Sorry... it was against the strict rules I was set... how did you know it was me?" Virgil asked, a little confused into how Richie knew he was there.

"Shenice is out on patrol on the far side of the city and Adam is in the recording studio all day today..." Richie said, stuffing some of his finds carefully into his rucksack.

"That explains about the locations of Shebang and Rubberband man but it doesn't explain how you were able to sense me... not only this time but at the gas station nearly two weeks ago..." Virgil said his arms folded across his chest. He knew that Shenice or Shebang had returned just the other day to help Adam while Richie took it easy and caught up on some essential sleep.

"I... I don't know, but you knew... you knew that all those chemicals that were stolen combine to form one of the most highly unstable mutagenic compounds discovered yet! Virgil! They are going to re-create the metagas," Richie said throwing the piece of scrap metal he was holding with all his might across the junkyard. Virgil sighed and heard the clunk of the scrap metal land,

"I know but no one knows who or why..." Virgil said, watching his best friend sink down and sit on a broken television.

"Great... call for the men with the padded cell now please, I'm ready to be taken away" Richie mumbled his elbows on his knees and his hands supporting his chin.

"I know it seems crazy bro... but you do have friends that can help even though one can get cranky and the other is living impaired" Virgil said and looked around to make sure they were alone and that it didn't look like Richie wasn't talking to himself.

Richie rose back to his feet, shouldered his before stretching. "Well I do need to contact him about whoever stole those chemicals and what they stole them for... I'm heading back to HQ... meet you there" Richie said and started to make his way across the junkyard.

"Wonder if my hunch is... but then why hasn't J'ohn made any move of sensing me..." Virgil wondered quietly to himself before vanishing from sight and felt that a flight involving his wings was needed to help him ponder over this more closely.

* * *

Gas Station of Solitude 

Richie got to work in fixing his discoveries from the junkyard and see if they fitted into the project that was in his head, he turned them over in one hand while drinking a fresh cup of coffee.

"Too much coffee can be bad for you bro, you do realise that?" Virgil said appearing in the gas station making him jump a little.

"So, it helps me think more clearly with all these ideas that are getting out of control and headaches now and again..." Richie said putting down the newest circuit board and finished his cup of coffee.

'_Add headaches to the list... _' Virgil thought to himself, making a mental list of anything strange about Richie.

"Love to hang around Rich, but I got a few things to do... who knew that it would be this busy in the afterlife, huh? Well later!" Virgil said and teleported away from the gas station.

Richie ignored that and went back to work on one of his little projects; he felt that one day the project would be extremely valuable.

* * *

Justice League Watch Tower

Superman had taken over from J'ohn Jones allowing the Martian to get some time on Earth. Superman was sat in the main chair checking different locations across the face of the planet including his home city of Metropolis and on Batman's orders, Dakota.

He didn't know why the dark knight had asked for the league to keep an eye on Dakota and its heroes Gear and Rubberband Man but lately it has been Rubberband Man and Shebang.

Stretching, as the cameras displayed nothing unusual, Superman decided to go and check on the prisoners but as he rose out of the seat, an alarm sounded. "Now what?" He said clearly as he flipped a few switches to find the source of the alarm.

Finding the source he had discovered a robbery-taking place in Gotham, he pressed the button on the comm link system to contact Batman. "Batman! Are you there?" Superman asked keeping an eye on the security alarm; the camera was focused on a high tech store.

"Not now…" Batman's gruff voice answered.

"I can guess that you are on the way to that robbery in progress," Superman said, inputting the computer to find some information on the store.

He was busy in talking to Batman and getting some information out of the computer not to realise that he was being watched by an invincible figure. _'A robbery… a high tech robbery… now I know about whoever the villain is, is creating the metagas but something is not right about this robbery…' _The figure thought as he watched Superman use the computer gently so not to damage the sensitive equipment.

"This robbery seems like a string of events but it is like two different puzzles with the pieces mixed up," Superman said more to himself than anyone, sort of translating what Batman had just told him.

A small tone sounded on the console alerting that someone had just entered the hanger. Superman switched to a security camera so it displayed the hanger, the Javelin had just returned. He monitored Flash, Green Lantern and to the dismay of the invincible figure, J'ohn Jones.

"I'll fill in the others what you have told me and keep me informed in any new information that comes through, I want us to work as a team on this Batman" Superman ordered in his most commanding voice as the other league members came into the control room.

"I will check in later" Batman's monotone voice said before a click sounded signalling that Batman closed the comm link channel, ending the conversation.

"What's with the bat?" Flash asked rushing over to the control console and took Superman's chair as the man of steel was standing up leaning against the console.

"Not sure… he said something about a confusing string of robberies that have been taking place across the US including Gotham, Central City, Metropolis and Dakota… J'ohn are you ok?" Superman explained then noticed that J'ohn was acting differently.

'_Uh oh…'_ The figure thought to himself and shifted from his ghost mode to his angel mode hoping that he would be more cloaked against the Martian's psychic powers.

J'ohn from when he stepped into the control room he could feel that something was different about the watch tower but he could not figure it out but it disappeared but not entirely… "Think so Superman, just my barriers might be a little tired or something… "J'ohn said unsure what to say to the closest person he had to family.

"If you're sure J'ohn" Superman said then went back to explaining to Green Lantern what Batman had told him.

'_Too close_' the figure thought to himself and vanished not knowing that he left a light purple feather behind.

* * *

A bright screen lit the otherwise dark, laughter was echoing around the small room. "Might I ask to what you find so amusing?" The cloaked man asked coming into the main room allowing more light into the room as he opened the door allowing himself in and closed the door behind him.

"I have discovered something interesting and now it is going on its main field test run… care to watch?" The man asked, facing the cloaked man who smiled and walked closer to the large screen on the wall.

"Show me your new toy," The cloaked man said with an evil smile, showing his white teeth in the light that was produced by the screen.

"Just watch the screen and the test will be displayed there…" The man said, and pressed a button on the desk in front of him.

Both men turned and paid full attention to the screen in front of them, this displayed a busy high street during one of the most dangerous times in the city, rush hour. Soon this busy city would be under attack and it will be up to the heroes of Dakota to stop this latest attack.

* * *

**Author note  
**tempted to leave it here… very tempting… nah!

**End note

* * *

**

Rush hour  
Dakota 

Gear was happy to be back suited up and on the streets after his break. Rubberband Man or Adam Evans was stuck in a studio at Metropolis so it left Dakota under the protection of Gear and Shebang.

After a few painful and odd headaches, Richie was ordered to take it easy but with many ideas running through his head it hadn't been so easy to do what he was ordered to do. The information that he paid most attention to was whatever the invention he had created does.

An explosion echoed through the city, "Gear, what was that?" Shebang's voice asked in their communication channel. "I'm not sure... an explosion... Backpack is getting reports that... ah she's showed up at last" Gear said while translating the data coming from Backpack's scanners.

"Who has showed up?" Shebang's voice asked, she was patrolling the other side of the city.

"Puff, that's who... she's at Dakota Hills Mall, meet me there Shebang before we engage her! Is that clear?" Gear ordered knowing that Shebang would engage whatever criminal or metahuman she came across unless ordered.

Silence with slight static engulfed the communication channel as Gear waited for Shebang's response. "Right Gear, I'll wait on the roof of the offices near the mall" Shebang's voice muttered before a click sounded signalling that the channel had been closed.

Gear sighed and changed direction. "Didn't know you had that in you..." A voice stated and appeared on his right side.

"Not like its a choice... Rubberband Man thought that it was the best choice between the three of us..." Gear explained, sorrow in his voice which was replaced quickly with a monotone voice similar to Batman's.

"Sorry... but I didn't plan for this to happen... does she really listen to you?" Virgil asked remembering Shebang's personality all to well.

"I don't give her a choice, she can follow my orders or go back from where she came from!" Gear spoke in a voice that actually sounded like Batman and that made Virgil scared.

"O... ok Gear, so I guess its Puff causing trouble..." Virgil's voice shook as he spoke while he subconsiouslessly added more energy to his energy disc that he was generating himself.

* * *

Dakota Hills Mall 

Puff laughed her head off as she used what she called puff dots to cut throught the wires of the lights and anything else that hanged from the roof. These objects fell down on the screaming people below.

"I can do this all day! Being trapped there and following HIS orders and everything" Puff cackled as she started blowing clumps of rubble out of the walls to try and crush the shoppers.

A large piece of rubble was blown free and plumeted towards a mother and her child, but as the rubble got closer it suddenly shattered and the mother and child was pulled clear.

"Decided to show up Gear?" Puff said still cackling and looked around for the super genius hero only to be attacked by a large cloud of water, knocking her out of the air.

"Was about to say the same to you" Gear's voice echoed around the now empty mall.

"You've been hanging around with that cranky bat way too long brain boy!" Puff said, getting back up onto her feet only to be knocked flying into a bench by a strong kick to the back.

Gear watched from the shadows of the half destroyed pillar that helped holdup the mall's roof. Shebang had just attacked Puff and was now waiting for the right moment to attack again.

Virgil watched from the second floor, he knew from when he had observed Richie from heaven that when he was Gear that Richie was a different person. This was true especially since Batman had shown a great interest into the wellfare of Richie and taught him in basic fighting skills and battle techniques.

Puff was getting annoyed and started blowing puff dots off in different directions, one came close to Shebang who simply jumped out of the way. A puff dot hit the pillar just above Gear, who was forced out his hiding place.

"Loosing your touch? Or are you just scared that you can't fight me?" Puff taunted Gear, who seemed cool as a cucumber.

"Give up now Puff and save you the trouble!" Gear said, his voice cold and he stood in battle position awaiting the next attack.

"Come on Gear, you know me better than that! He told me that as I have been a bad girl that I'm allowed out for this punishment" Puff said, her smile gone and her voice was changed from its normal cheerful self to a voice full of pain and sorrow.

Gear shrugged and threw several zap caps at high speed directly at Puff. These caps caught her off guard, soaked her through then another shocked her but she was able to gain herself before the third cap had a chance to activate, instead it passed through her and wound its metalic chains around the pillar behind her.

Shebang flinched and released her own capture zapcap, which actually captured Puff and no matter how hard she fought she couldn't get free.

Puff could only watch as both Shebang and Gear talked across their communication system, she cursed under her breath but then saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Smiling grimly, Puff focused on taking a deep breath. She could see that the two heroes were discussing amongst themselves in what looked like a heated discussion.

* * *

A figure loomed in the shadows on the far side and threw some sort of pod at the other side of the mall. This pod exploded and released a large cloud, light green in colour. Virgil was shocked from this attack as the only person around in this mall that knew he was here was Gear/Richie. This light green cloud affected Virgil's control on his ghost form forcing him into his angel form before knocking him unconsious.

* * *

A little confused and distracted by the appearance of a strange green cloud, Shebang and Gear did not notice that Puff had released her own attack onto the two heroes. This attack was easily recongizable because there was only one think in existance that was a large purple and silver cloud. "Meta gas!" Gear coughed as the cloud engulfed Shebang and himself, forcing them to cough and onto their knees their eyes watering.

With this distraction, Puff melted the metal wires that bound her and escaped with the cloaked man leaving the two heroes unconsious and unknown to Puff and Shebang, an unconsious angel.

Backpack's scanners detected some oddities in the air and sent an emergency signal to the watch tower of the Justice League for help in dealing with this latest crisis.

* * *

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Revenant

Chapter Eleven

Justice League Watch Tower

J'ohn was sat back down while Green Lantern went to got some coffee. He monitored several different places while he was fully aware of a fight going on at Dakota between Gear, Shebang and Puff.

"Batman to Watch Tower, I am no closer into figuring out this puzzle, how are things up there?" Batman's voice asked on their communication channel but before J'ohn had a chance to speak as loud alarm sounded throughout the entire watchtower.

"J'ohn, what is going on?" Superman asked coming into the control zone followed by Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Batman listened on the open communication channel but movement could be heard in the background.

"Backpack has sent its emergency signal" J'ohn said in his normal calm voice.

"Meet you at Dakota" Batman's voice said before the communication channel closed.

"Diana, Green Lantern, you two better stay here. We will be able to handle this" Superman ordered Wonder Woman and Green Lantern before nodding at J'ohn and Flash.

Rising out of the chair, J'ohn walked past Superman with Flash rushing ahead as they headed into the hanger into the Javelin. J'ohn phased through the main window and into the control room, while Superman and Flash entered via the walkway.

* * *

Dakota Hills Mall Parking Lot

Chief Barnsdale had all of his officer's keep everyone back, this included civilians and reporters. "Chief Barnsdale!" A familiar voice called and fought his way through the crowd. "Rubberband Man! Let him through!" The chief called and the police parted the crowd.

"I was in Metropolis when I heard the news, what has happened?" Rubberband man asked joining Chief Barnsdale at his side along with a few of Chief Barnsdale's team.

"Puff appeared and started to attack but Gear and Shebang intercepted, did you say that you were in Metropolis? How did you get here so quickly?" Chief Barnsdale informed then wondered how the elastic superhero got here from the city.

"I got a lift... excuse me chief" Rubberband man excused himself before shifting form into his common ball shape before bouncing up and over the crowds onto the nearby low office skyscraper where if anyone looked hard enough sat the Bat Jet and the Javelin.

"The mall is filled with gas... I just found out that it is metagas, I have been so busy that I had only received the message from Gear and he informed me that the chemicals that had been stolen over the past few weeks is the cause of this sudden appearance of the metagas" Batman informed the other league members and Rubberband man, who looked a little annoyed but was able to hold his tongue.

"Metagas... how are we going to get in there without being infected by it?" Superman asked not knowing if the metagas would affect him and in what way.

"Whatever we decide we better hurry!" Rubberband man snapped in remembering how vile the big bang was. "The longer exposed Gear is the more chance that the mutagenic gas... that I don't want to think about... I have already lost my brother-in-law, don't make me loose him too" He said, his voice strained into keeping his voice low and his fists were clenched tightly at his side, shaking.

"We can try and freshen the air... Superman, I am not willing to experiment what the metagas could do to you but will you be able to blow the gas into the air conditioning and freshen the air?" Batman asked before climbing into the Bat Jet.

"I think I can, what are you going to do?" Superman asked, watching Batman press a few buttons on the main controls of his precious machine.

"I'm going to try and find a way so that we don't have another big bang on our hands..." Batman muttered clearly, now working on a keyboard that had appeared from somewhere in his jet.

All of the heroes shuddered and left Batman to work in his jet while moving into position ready to move in and check on the two-trapped heroes.

Once near the entrance, Flash ran off to make sure that the police understood what they were going to expect and keep everyone well back. J'ohn tried to check the status of Gear and Shebang but could only sense Shebang. "We better hurry Superman" J'ohn said unsure what was happening inside the mall.

"Ready Superman" Batman's gruff voice called through the Justice League's communication system.

"Right Batman, Stand by J'ohn... Rubberband Man" Superman ordered as Flash had his hands full with the Dakota police, both heroes nodded and moved to the entrance together.

J'ohn and Rubberband Man moved either side of the double doors while Superman stood in the middle and took a large breath. Nodding at the heroes, J'ohn and Rubberband Man opened the doors and moved away to allow Superman to do his stuff.

Releasing his breath, Superman released a strong and cold wind into the mall hopefully pushing the gas into the air conditioning.

* * *

Inside Dakota Hills Mall

Shebang stirred from the feeling of a cold wind blowing through the mall and pushed the toxic gas away from them.

Coughing slightly, Shebang pushed herself up onto her knees ignoring the headache and the odd feeling of butterflies all around her body. Looking around she found Gear unconscious, "G...Gear?" Shebang croaked as she crawled over to him.

"Gear? Shebang?" A voice called, which echoed around the mall.

"Rubberband Man! Over here!" Shebang called, her voice croaked and the yelling caused her to start coughing.

Rubberband man came rushing in followed by Superman and J'ohn, "Shebang... are you ok? Gear?" Rubberband Man asked and bent down to check on Gear.

"Rubberband Man?" Superman asked a little concerned for the young heroes. J'ohn looked around sensing a familiar but strange presence.

"Get Shebang out of here, and get her some water... I will need some water to help Gear" Rubberband Man instructed, he felt a little odd at doing so but he ignored it and searched one of Gear's pockets for his cloth mask but Backpack, who had moved to make his master more comfortable handed it to him instead.

Superman left with Shebang, while J'ohn stayed behind trying to figure out what the odd feeling was.

"J'ohn are you ok?" Rubberband Man asked looking up after he replaced Gear's helmet with the blue mask, they had decided about the mask when Richie had started falling asleep at his desk.

The Martian was looking around trying to find what was alerting his psychic senses, "I'm not sure Rubberband Man, I just want to check around in case there is someone around" J'ohn informed as he levitated a little off the ground so he could see above the balcony of the first floor.

"I can't do anything until Superman returns with that water... just be careful" Rubberband Man said as he gently moved Gear into the recovery position he had learned in first aid.

J'ohn floated up onto the first floor balcony and looked around the deserted shops and small gardens found on the first floor of Dakota Hills Mall. Looking from his left to his right, J'ohn focused in trying to find, what he could only describe as a chime, was coming from.

Opening his senses up, J'ohn grabbed his head in pain as memories swept through him. Flashes of faces, memories then darkness but then suddenly there was light and warmth. J'ohn closed his senses tightly in attempt to stop the images, which seemed to work. "Batman, Superman I think you should get in here" J'ohn said through the communication system rather than risk another surge of memories.

"On our way J'ohn, what is it?" Superman's voice asked as J'ohn walked up to one of the nearby pillars that supported the roof structures of the mall. "I'm not sure... I need some help here" J'ohn said unable to believe in what he was seeing.

Gear coughed and slowly woke up to find himself on his side but with Backpack and his helmet off, instinct kicked in and he rolled over and jumped up onto his feet with a zap cap in his hand.

"Whoa! Easy Gear, its me Adam!" Rubberband Man said rising slowly to his feet with his hands up in the air.

"A...Adam?" Gear croaked his throat sore from the metagas. "W...what happened? Where's Puff?" Gear asked before he started coughing.

Superman and Batman came sweeping in and saw that Gear was up on his feet, Backpack and his helmet were next to Rubberband Man. In Superman's hands there was a medium sized bottle of water, "J'ohn found something upstairs and has asked for assistance" Batman said as they joined Rubberband Man and Gear, who suited back up and took the bottled water from the man of steel gratefully.

"Thanks Superman" Gear croaked and lifted his visor up; he still had the blue mask on, and started drinking the water. Gear then realised that J'ohn might have seen Virgil, '_Virg!_' He thought anxiously as he placed the lid on the bottle and pushed his visor back down.

"Where's J'ohn?" He asked the two league members trying not to sound too anxious that his best friend... his brother's ghost could have been caught in the metagas cloud too. Gear then remembered that Backpack had detected movement up near where Virgil was monitoring their battle before Puff released her new attack.

"You better get some air Gear, we can handle this" Superman said, looking concerned for the young hero. Batman had already got up onto the first floor balcony by using his bat grappling hook and walked over to join J'ohn.

"No I will be fine... I'll do a full assessment on myself at headquarters later" Gear said and sent a command to his jets to fly up onto the first floor balcony. "Rubberband Man, can you go outside and check on Shebang while the league and myself sort this situation out" Gear ordered Rubberband Man in their own communication system. "Right Gear, be careful!" Rubberband Man's voice said before he left the mall.

"What is it J'ohn?" Superman asked as they reached J'ohn and Batman, and whatever J'ohn had found. "I hope you can explain this Gear" Batman said as J'ohn and himself moved aside to allow him and Superman to see.

In front of the Martian lay an African-American angel with light purple wings; he was unconscious and from the angle he was in that he had collapsed. "Virgil… V, come on wake up!" Gear rushed over and was able to place a hand on the angel's shoulder.

The angel stirred and vanished from everyone's sight except Richie's and J'ohn's. "I think I'm in trouble…" Virgil muttered feeling like he had just died again. Checking his barriers, he could see that they all had collapsed apart from the invincibility cloak that was only in affect when he was in meditation and when conscious.

Gear sighed, "You're not the only one V…" Gear muttered before turning to face the league members, Superman, Batman and J'ohn. "We better go somewhere else to discuss this… the gas station" Gear said getting to his feet and could see Virgil do the same but more shakily, his wings folded naturally.

"Think you're right… Superman, J'ohn" Batman said and walked away, his cape sweeping behind him. Superman and J'ohn looked a little shaken up but left all the same, Superman had a hand pressed to his ear as he flew off and went through the double door entrance followed closely by J'ohn.

"Are you going to be ok?" Gear asked Virgil, who looked worse for ware. "Will be… but I will have to do something after this…" Virgil said and created an energy disc, and placed it under his feet. "Someone knew I would be here…" He muttered as together they headed for the entrance of the mall. "How can that be?" Gear asked stunned. "I… I don't know Rich… I am worried about that green gas they used to knock me out with" Virgil muttered, expanding the disc so that he was able to sit on it but remained a nice height from the ground so that his wings were not brushing the concrete.

* * *

Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude

Ten minutes later…

"Coffee?" Gear asked as he took his helmet off and placed it on his desk, and put his glasses on. "That's the only thing we got, there might be a odd soda or something similar in the fridge," He stated tiredly as he crashed down onto his computer chair.

"Richie... what was that about at the mall?" Superman asked as himself and Flash sat down on the old couch. Batman stood in the corner nearest Richie's desk. Richie got up from the desk and went about of fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Not sure... won't really know till I have had a chance to look at Backpack's security footage..." Richie muttered his hands crossed against his chest while he waited for the kettle to boil. "Then there is the fact of Puff's powers have changed to allow her to breathe metagas but not get affected by it herself" Richie muttered, playing with the invention that hanged on a piece of string around his neck.

"The metagas is something that is concerned me Richard, Shebang said something about feeling light by wanted to go back to her home to rest for a while but you... you have shown no signs... what's that?" Batman asked noticing Richie was playing with something around his neck.

Superman and Flash got up off the couch and joined Batman; Richie unfolded his arms and lifted up the pendant. It was the size of a cent coin and there was a few small buttons on the back of it while on the front was a dark green light. "It was just something I came up with the other day, I didn't realise that I built a light on it thought" Richie said noticing the light for the first time.

"Can I see it?" Batman asked and held his hand out for the pendant. Richie slowly reached up to the string and loosened the knot so that the string and pendant could be lifted over his head.

As soon as the pendant left his body, Richie's ears roared with noise causing him to drop the pendant into Batman's hand before clutching his ears and gasped in pain. The league members backed away worried with what was happening to Richie, who had now collapsed onto his knees still in obvious pain.

Richie tried to make sense of the roaring and get into some sort of control but it was too much... there was double the amount of ideas but that was not the problem, it was the voices that worried him... there were too many voices all with feelings attached. Richie tried to stop the voice but they wouldn't go away, he tried instead of building a wall around the voices and it worked. The voices stopped to a low whisper but then a high burst of power surged forth, Richie tried to contain it but there was just too much power then there was only darkness.

Batman saw the dust lift up and circle around Richie, it soon settled back down to only rise back in a fury but not on the dust but anything and everything that wasn't tied down. "Batman!" Superman called out and worked on securing the gas station's furniture.

Batman looked quickly around the gas station and saw Flash running around trying to stop the paperwork from joining the cyclone. "What is going on? This all had started when…" Batman looked at the pendant he was holding. "Flash! Get in there and get his back on him!" Batman ordered Flash before dodging the computer chair.

"Got ya Bats!" Flash yelled, changed direction and ran past Batman, grabbing the pendant and through the cyclone to Richie and managed to get the pendant back around his neck.

With the necklace back on, the cyclone ceased and Richie collapsed. Everything settled back down and left the gas station in a mess, Superman sat down on the couch but then got back up and moved over to Batman and Flash before making a move to get him Richie off the floor.

"Don't!" A voice boomed. "Leave him there, he is weak at the moment so leave him be" The voice then said.

"Virgil, you know how cold this gas station can be… we need to move him to the couch!" Batman snapped worried for the unconscious blonde.

"Fine, move aside" Virgil's voice said in a more quiet tone. Richie's body moved off the floor and onto the couch, a blanket appeared from somewhere and was placed on top of him.

"Now that he's comfortable I guess you have got a few questions for me to answer… but I won't be able to stay long and can only answer certain questions" Virgil's voice said and the computer chair lifted up and was straightened.


	12. Chapter 12

Revenant 

Chapter Twelve

Richie moaned feeling that he had just had a building fall directly onto his head.

"You ok Rich?" A voice asked him sounding concerned.

Richie kept his eyes closed and felt that he was currently led on the couch, "Been better bro... feel like we just had a close encounter of the Onyx and Carmandillo kind!" He joked, moving a hand to rub his throbbing his head in an attempt to get rid of the headache.

"Headache Richie? I think that has something to do with what happened earlier..." Virgil's voice said, Richie looked up and tried to find his best friend but couldn't really see him.

"Virgil? What do you mean?" He asked, confused in whatever Virgil was talking about now and where he was.

A chair on the other side of the gas station moved from Richie's desk to where the couch was, "I'm saying about the indoor tycoon that was caused after whatever that thing is around your neck was removed" Virgil said, becoming visible to Richie's view.

Richie closed his eyes once again and tried to remember why was he in the gas station anyway, "I remember... where are the Justice League? I was talking to them then... that's it..." He muttered as he drew a blank moment in his memory, subconsciously playing with the mentioned device around his neck.

"They left, something about a disturbance over in Metropolis..." Virgil said, sighing and crossed his arms over the back of the chair and rested his head on them.

"You talked to them? But I thought you said that it was against the rules that have been set to protect you" Richie said, shocked that Virgil had spoken to the Justice League.

"So is being spotted in my angelic form… I am so going to get told off…" Virgil sighed, knowing that the next time he reports in that he was going to get a lecture of his afterlife.

Richie looked over at Virgil and could see that he was really depressed, "It wasn't your fault bro... something about this whole situation is not right!" He said, a odd feeling about these robberies and Puff's power changing did not feel right to him one bit.

_knock knock_

"Come in!" The crazy voice called from where he was once again at work on his laptop.

The lone figure walked in, his cloak swept around him and moved in a unseen breeze. "He was there like we thought..." He spoke in a soft, harsh voice.

"Did you use that on him?" The crazy voice asked, his smile widening.

"I did Dr, it worked how we thought it would" The figure spoke and took a seat at the table.

"that is fine! Give the orders, we will start the real mission soon enough... then the real fun will begin" The crazy doctor said.

'_Soon... soon we will be reunited_' The cloaked figure thought to himself before rising up from the chair, bowed and left the room.

"I don't know about this Puff! We haven't seen Chainlink since he argued with that crazy scientist!" Carmandillo spoke in a higher voice than normal and paced across the large room.

Around this large room was piles of boxes, all labelled with long complex names ready to be assembled together. There were several doors leading to different parts of the hideout.

Puff sat, or rather hovered above Carmandillo while he paced. "Are you going to stop soon?" She sighed and made an attempt to keep his noise from giving her a headache.

"I... I can't help it! I'm all for breaking out Ebon and Hotstreak, it... it's just the fact that of what they are willing to do to get them out!" Carmandillo said and crashed down breathless.

"All we got to do is get rid of the Justice League long enough to break them out! I can see the reason why you should be so upset... as much as I love this new power" Puff stopped and remembered the battle earlier.

"It's bad enough that guy gives me the creeps… but that cloaked man is even scarier! More scarier than Ebon if that is possible…" Carmandillo said just as a door opened at the other end of the hall revealing the mysterious cloaked figure, his cape whipping around him in the unseen wind.

Walking at a brisk pace, he crossed the hall and walked through a closed door, the door that had been left open slammed shut.

Puff and Carmandillo both shuddered. "I am wondering about that guy… did I tell what he did while I was fighting Gear and Shebang? He threw a capsule of some sort into midair! Didn't see any reason to that," Puff said as she regained herself.

"Something about this is not right Puff! I just hope that this would just end up being a bad dream…" Carmandillo spoke in a quiet voice and went back to his pacing.

Leaving Richie to get some rest, Virgil decided that he should go and report this to his bosses, so here was where we could find the angelic superhero deep in meditation.

"The situation is getting worse, not only has the metahuman known as Puff has gained the ability to create and breath metagas but she has affected Gear and Shebang" Virgil reported in to the high lords.

When he had arrived his mother had made him bathe before changing into some angelic robes, these robes were gold in colour with a large hood that would hide most of the face of the wearer from view.

"The fact that those heroes have possibly got new powers is interesting but that does not explain about your incident with the Justice League" The central high lord out of five spoke.

The high lords in front of Virgil all wore bright white robes their faces hidden from view. A mysterious light emitted from behind them, a old atmosphere hanged in the air yet there seemed to be a hint of a higher power but unlike the high lords it seemed more friendly.

"I am unable to explain that myself sirs... one moment I was monitoring the battle between Gear, Shebang and Puff and the next all I could remember was green smoke..." Virgil reported and tried his best to remember the events that had taken place before his small talk with the Justice League.

The high lords gathered together and shared a few quiet words before nodding in agreement before your next report" The central lords voice boomed.

Virgil bowed and left the bright room, blinking away the light change. He met up with his mom and together they flew back to their cloud home.

"Really worried about this mom... something about this doesn't feel right..." Virgil said pacing a little and his wings folded up behind him.

"Settle down... you're levitating" Jean calmly spoke seeing her son was a foot off the cloud.

Virgil took a deep breath and cleared his mind and soon felt the clouds back under his feet. "Sorry mom... but something just doesn't feel right about this" He said before crashing down on a armchair that appeared and formed out of the clouds that they were standing on.

Jean sighed and expanded the armchair to the size of a small couch. "From what you have told me and what you have told the high counci, it does sound that there is more going on than what is seems" She said as she sat down and looked across at her son, who was lost in thought, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Virgil, go back and get some rest ok, if what you are thinking is trye then you are going to need all the rest you can get" Jean said, resting a hand on Virgil's shoulder.

Blinking a few times, Virgil found himself at the gas station still in his angelic form robes and all. A light snore was echoing lightly around the old headquarters and finding the source, he saw that Richie was fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Virgil headed over to one of the more empty desks and jumped on it before getting comfortable and made sure that his protective spells were backup and secure before falling asleep using his wings for comfort.


	13. Chapter 13

Revenant

Chapter Thirteen

_Two days later  
__Justice League Watchtower _

J'ohn looked over Gear's shoulder as he worked on helping update a few security systems for the watch tower and the prison wing.

Batman was working with him but via the remote systems programmed into his bat computer.

On Gear's right was a screen displaying the code used to control the outer defenses while on his left showed the code for the watch tower's inner defenses.

"The updates are almost complete, we just have to test the outer defenses before the inner defenses can be activated" Gear half muttered as he typed a few commands into the computer.

"Why do we do that?" Superman asked coming in, his voice cold.

Gear flinched and kept typing commands into the main frame of the Justice League's Watch Tower.

Batman appeared on one of the monitors and glared silently, "Because the inner defenses will activate and threaten everybody inside, so we have to test the defense systems seperately" He said in his normal monotone voice.

"Green Lantern and Hawk Girl are out there now if you care to join them" J'ohn said watching Gear work silently.

Superman looked at the martian briefly before looking at Gear's back, then left for the hanger.

"He'll get over it, Where is he anyway?" J'ohn asked as Gear sighed and leaned back against the back of the chair.

"Back at the gas station cleaning up, we tried to figure out my powers but not with much luck... the device that I wear around my neck... its similar to an inhibitor chip, it stops most of my psychic powers but not my normal power" Gear explained as the monitor showed Batman working on the programes.

Out of all the members of the Justice League, Gear has only been comfortable around Batman and J'ohn Jones. Ever since the mall incident the league had been keeping a more closer look in at Dakota but after a week of the Javalin flying through the city Rubberband Man and Gear advised to stop bugging them as they were interferring with Dakota's way of life. This caused the league to go back to their more normal events including looking out for anymore unusual high tech robberies.

"That is understandable Richard, it tookyou a long time to start getting use to coming up here" J'ohn said and pressed a few buttons to bring up the security cameras on the monitors, these displayed Green Lantern using his ring to help him breath, Hawkgirl and Superman in their special space suits awaiting for orders.

"Ready when you are Gear" Batman said with a small smile, which the genius metahuman returned. "Right, cannons online, force field online" Gear said as he brought the systems online.

"Right, Superman you can start" Batman said as he checked the systems on his computer.

"Ok Batman, let's get started" Superman said to Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, who nodded and got ready.

* * *

There was loud noises and sounds coming from one of the rooms of the hideout, Puff and Carmandillo were kept busy by going in and out of the room carrying the boxes of equipment.

"How much more?" Carmandillo huffed as he met Puff as loaded up the small trolley with a few boxes and crates.

"Just keep your mouth shut, you're seen his bad temper! Just do what he says and we'll get out of this unscathed" Puff muttered as she balanced the crates securely on the trolley. "As much as I hate this" She added before pushing the trolley through the open door.

Carmandillo sighed, lifted one of the large crates and followed Puff back into the room.

* * *

Richie collapsed heavily onto his bed, his rucksack dumped on the floor near the door, which was closed after he entered.

"They going to leave you alone now?" A voice asked from across the room.

"Can dream" Richie muttered from his place on the bed.

A spark led from the window to the small stereo on the shelf above Richie's computer and switched it on for background noise while they talked.

"They should worry about their own problems, from what you have said that they have or going to have problems in the future" Virgil said appearing, resting against the computer desk. He was back in his normal brown trousers and whit t-shirt, with no sign of his wings.

"Do you mean that something is going to happen involving the high technology robberies all across the world?" Richie asked sitting up from where he was laid out on the bed.

Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his dreds roughly. "I'm not sure... I think so, just so many things have been happening that no one knows what is going on" He said and sighed.

* * *

"Shenice... you ok honey?" A female voice called through a closed door.

"Fine mom, I'm just working out" Shenice called back.

"Ok, just be careful... you haven't been right since that incident at the mall" Shenice's mother called back.

Shenice rolled her eyes and stretched ready to start work on the weights. "I know mom, but you said that I won't get affected by the metagas" She said as she focused on her stretches.

Ever since the incident at the mall involving Puff and according to Gear, a mysterious figure who still remains a mystery to them and the league. Shenice or Shebang had been feeling a little odd but showed no obvious signs of any powers. As scientists, her parents ran a few tests to see if there was anything wrong with their daughter but the tests came back negative. This however did not stop Shenice's parents worrying about her.

With her stretches done, Shenice started her workout ignoring the tingling sensation in her stomach, which started to spread thoughtout her body as she lifted the weights.

* * *

"So that's it? Looks like a complex spider web" Virgil said, sat crosslegged hovering on the other side of the garage and looked at the far wall.

"That's it... Batman has one in the batcave and in the watchtower" Richie said looking at the large diagram on the wall.

The inside of the garage was covered in small pieces of paper that had full descriptions of items that have known to be stolen or events that have happened. Pieces of string was threaded, connecting them together in a way that the events could be linked to the robberies or visa versa.

Virgil moved closer to take a better look but still had a hard time in understanding what is going on. "That is still confusing bro... but if it works for Batman and yourself" He said following a line with his hand.

"It does... this helps make the situation more clear, Batman thinks that there is more here" Richie muttered as he read over the information.

"Well the Dark Knight is a detective..." Virgil started to say but was interrupted by the shock vox beeping for attention.

Richie sighed and looked over at the shock vox, focusing he called it off from the table nearby to his hand. "Getting better" He muttered rubbing his forehead slightly before answering the shock vox. "This is Gear" He answered in his professional voice.

"Gear, its Adam... wondering if you're up to patrol?" Adam's voice asked.

"Yeah I am, meet you at the clock tower... just got a few things to wrap up here and I will be there" Richie said, gestering silently that Virgil should cover their project up.

A slight wind picked up in the garage and from the desk, a large sheet rose up and covered the whole diagram. "Done!" Virgil said with a grin but checked the sheet and added a few nails using his normal metahuman powers.

Richie nodded, "Ok Adam if that is everything and with a promise that I will be careful out there I better sign off... don't worry ok" He said still talking on the shock vox before closing the communication channel.

Virgil held his head at an angle, "He sounded like his over reactive self" He said stretching out of his pose.

"He has his reasons especially who he has to answer to..." Richie said clipping the shock vox onto the edge of his pocket. "I better get going... if I got enough strength after the patrol, I'm going to head over to the junkyard and train my powers" He explained to Virgil as he cleaned the garage up.

"That's fine Richie, just be careful out there... especially if that gets removed by accident" Virgil said pointing at the necklace, that was hidden by Richie's clothes.

"Yeah I know... Mom knows about it, my new powers I mean" Richie muttered as he finished cleaning up.

"How is she taking it? I expect it was a shock to find out that you were Gear" Virgil asked his feet now touching the ground.

Richie shrugged, "She gave me the impression that she knew, she said that a visor could not hide the fact that I'm her son" He muttered as he checked around the garage to make sure it was clean.

Virgil sighed, "Wish things were different... I better go and let you get on in getting ready for patrol" he said before disappearing.

Richie sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before replacing his glasses back on. "Me too V... me too" He mumbled before leaving the garage.

* * *

To be continued 


	14. Chapter 14

Revenant  
Chapter 14

_Two days later  
__Justice League Watchtower_

"Can I join you?" A gruff voice asked.

"If you must Bruce" Superman said keeping his firm grip on a cup of coffee and continued to stare out of the large window.

Batman ignored the mixed emotion in Superman's voice and moved closer to the kryptonian. "I thought you were more open than this" He said looking out of the window at the view of the Earth shining below.

"And you're not?" Superman snapped before taking a sip of the coffee to get his temper back under control.

"I have seen alot of things and have come across alot of believes... what I have seen at that incident was just another one of those things" Batman simply said and crossed his arms against his chest.

"He was a hero like us... one day he was to join us as well as Gear... there is no chance that we will get over the loss of the young hero" Superman sighed and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Seeing him there as... as a angel before waking up and disappearing from my sight, to his explanation of why he was here on earth..." Superman stopped and looked at Batman.

Batman sighed and removed his mask, "You don't believe them don't you Clark?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to believe... I... now what?" Superman started but was interrupted by the alarm going off. Batman slipped his mask back on before rushing off to the control room with Superman following above him.

* * *

"They are in the atmosphere" The evil doctor spoke.

"Yes Doctor, we have launched the missles to your precise orders" The shadowy figure said, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Now the real fun can begin" The doctor spoke before laughing.

* * *

Richie pushed back away from the desk that held his chemistry set before pushing himself off his chair and dived behind the couch.

A few seconds later the chemistry laboratory blew up leaving a huge scorch mark in the table and covered all of the surfaces in the chemical residue.

Adam rushed in and stopped just inside the door, "Richie? Richie?" He called, seeing the chemicals dripping off the roof fixtures and slide down the walls.

"Woah! What a mess, what happened bro?" Virgil asked straight into Richie's mind so not to blow his cover to Adam.

"Sorry, I'm ok, just mixed the chemicals wrong... don't touch it!" Richie said coming away from behind the couch and sighed. "Great! Now this is going to take a while to clean..." He said taking his safety goggles that covered his glasses, off.

"What is it?" Adam asked coming out of the doorway and slowly made his way across the gas station.

"It was going to be a new gel that would encase anyone covered in it, would turn hard as a rock... simliar to my ice and capture traps but more powerful" Richie said trying to remember what he did to result in his latest invention to explode.

"Do you want a hand with the clean up?" Adam asked looking around the gas station to see that the gel was starting to harden.

"Its ok, I know how to get it off without staining the walls any further" Richie said with a grin and dug out the small pendant.

Adam shook his head and left the messed up gas station, fishing out his cell phone as he did so.

"Think you managed to scare him Rich" Virgil spoke up after the door closed.

"Been doing that for a while" Richie shrugged. "Are you going to help or just watch?" He asked cleaning his glasses.

Virgil shrugged and held out his hand, around the outstretched hand appeared the familiar purple light that was his electromagnetic powers.

"I guessed as much" Richie laughed and headed for the source of the explosion to start cleaning up there.

* * *

Shenice was ordered out on patrol by Adam, he explained that Richie was tied up in cleaning up after one of his experiments while that Adam had to go and take Sharon out.

She was now performing her essential stretches that she had always done before going out on patrol or had just got out of bed. While performing these stretches, Shenice's mind sometimes wandered over anything that she felt needed her attention, this time it was the last few days since the incident at the mall.

She had soon got rid of the sore throat and headache that came with breathing in the gas but the other side of the gas was a mystery to her, this was her first proper patrol as when her parents had learned that she had been affected by the metagas.

Sighing deeply, Shenice looked around, made sure that her costume was secure before leaping off the roof and across the garage. She was about to leap over it and up on top of the power lines when she felt a odd tingle and lightness inside her, starting in her stomach but soon spreaded throughout her body,

_'What? What is going on?'_ Shebang thought as she found herself floating in the air. Looking around a little stunned, she tried to figure out how she was doing this. _'The gas!'_ She realised and tried to close off the tingling sensation inside of her in an attempt to get the ground under her feet.

* * *

"Duck!" Richie called out.

Virgil looked up, "Where?" He said looking around the gas station for the source of Richie's paniked yell.

Richie and Virgil had both been using their powers to clean up the chemical residue with the stereo blaring out the local radio station.

Richie felt a sneeze come from nowhere while he had been using his poweres to move the gunge off the ceiling above the leftovers of his chemistry area. The sneeze had knocked his concentration and sent the ball of gunge flying and bounding off the walls.

Virgil had looked around and saw this but instead of it phasing through him, it crashed right into him. This encased him in the new adhesive like compound, it was designed to be twice as strong as his original traps.

Richie looked stunned, he had thrown different things at Virgil but they just passed through harmlessly before hitting the wall. This residue though had hit him and done the job that it was created for, encasing the victim in a concreate like shell.

"V...Virgil? You ok man?" Richie asked as he got back up on his feet and over to the large statue in the middle of the gas station.

Virgil foucused hard on all of the tricks that he knew from being a metahuman to all of the tricks his mom had told him but nothing worked. Calming himself down he relaxed and tried to see how he could break out but all thoughts failed him.

'_I'm stuck... there is no way out for me_' Virgil said telepathically.

"Oh um... have you tried everything?" Richie asked trying to figure out how to break the containment compound.

_'Yes... everything, and nothing has worked'_ Virgil sighed telepathically.

"Ah... I don't know what to suggest Virgil... I'm not very good in understanding the physics of ectoplasm or whatever you're made of" Richie said while trying to think how to crack the shell.

Virgil inwardly sighed and focused on appearing next to Richie, he focused all of his other powers into getting out of the concrete shell that he was trapped in.

"What are you made of?" Richie asked then jumped onto his chair as Virgil appeared next to him looking very tried, like he had been soaked through while charged up.

"I don't know, I think what you said... ectoplasm or could be that stuff between the time whe you're asleep and when you're awake" Virgil said before yawning.

Richie laughed, "Right Casper, I'll keep that in mind!" He said amongst his bout of laughter and heard a beeping coming from Backpack.

Virgil yawned and shook his head tiredly. "What is it?" He asked.

"The chief, wonder what he wants" Richie said as he got up off the chair and disappeared back to go and change.

"Don't know... listen Rich man, I better vanish for a while... it wore me out getting out of that and well..." Virgil stopped when he felt his current form flicker.

Richie poked his head out, half dressed as Gear, well bottom half anyway. "Oh right... I'm sure its nothing V... if anything comes up then I can call Adam or Shenice to cover for me" He said as he got his arms into the top of his costume.

Virgil yawned and his form flickered once again, "Ok Rich! I'll check in later once I've rested up! Peace" He muttered.

"And Out!" Richie called back and felt the odd but pleasant feeling that Virgil sent out but only he could feel disappear.

* * *

Jean watched her son sleep on the bed she had called up for him, normally a few hours mediation restored their energy but now her son was fast asleep and that worried her.

"How long has he been like this?" A familiar voice asked as Jean summoned up two armchairs.

"About a hour" Jean sighed quietly as Virgil turned slightly in his sleep.

"Something can't be right Jean, you know this" The voice spoke again.

"I know, are you going to appear Mike or stay invinsible?" Jean asked with a slight grin.

Mike sighed and appeared, just under 6ft, he had short light brown hair and bright green eyes. Mike wore a long white ang old robe that billowed out widely, his wings were golden also.

"You do realise that this is against regulations" Mike said taking a seat next to Jean, who was busy making a drink for him.

"I do, I also know that this," Jean handed a cup of coffee to Mike, "Is pointless... what do you think?" She asked quietly holding her own cup.

Mike sighed and sipped some of the coffee he remember what the tasted like and how the caffine use to enter his system and help him live. "We're not sure... we are just allowing the events flow in the path they are following" He said as he put the cup down on the cloud shaped table in front of them.

Jean watched a few of the distant clouds drift by, "You know sometimes this cryptic language you higher powers speak drives us crazy" She said turning to look at Mike with a mild glare. "The path you have been talking about for over four years took my only son away from my family! He was Dakota's best hero and the life of the city!" She carried on in the quietest but most harsh tone she could use and had used but not for several years.

Mike sighed deeply, "I know... I can only tell you so much" He said and heard the silent tone that asked him to return. "They can wait..." Mike added with a sigh.

* * *

I am so sosssooo sorry everyone! I didnt realise that I haven't updated in so long! This has been sat in my pad saying post me and yet I didn't realise it till I was talking to valkyrie-alex on YIM!

Well here it is anyway! R&R Please


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Wally West or better known as The Flash yawned and stretched in the metalic chair that was placed in front of the large round console of the Watch Tower's crows nest.

It was his turn to do the watch while Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl went planet side for a small break, Batman and J'ohn were also planet side working on some ideas in the Dark Knight's lair. Wonder Womaan also had a day off visiting Capital City for a while to get in touch with her inner woman instead of the warrior she had been raised up to be.

This left Flash all alone up in the Watch Tower which orbitted around the some-what peaceful planet. He occasionally ran around the whole tower performing checks or to the prison wing to make sure the two deadly metahumans, Ebon and Hotstreak were still locked up nice and secure.

'_I just can't believe it... but all of these wierd things going on...'_ Flash thought to himself and sighed before rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the oncoming headache. "Whatever happened to the simple life we use to have" He muttered outloud before an alarm sounded.

The Flash jumped out of his chair and looked across the panel for the source of the alarm, the Watch Tower's security systems had activated and moved to a more secure orbit. Having a hard time to finding out why the Watch Tower had suddenly acted this way, Wally opened a channel to the Bat Cave for help.

**

* * *

Dakota**

Richie bit his lip to stop laughing, "Are you ok up there Shenice?" He asked looking up at Shebang who was holding onto the telegraph pole near the gas station for dear life.

"No I'm not ok Gear! Get me down from here!" Shebang called back down, she had discovered her new found power earlier that day but had only just got to the gas station a few short minutes ago.

Richie had only just finished cleaning up after his experiment blew up. He was covered in dust and in a desperate need of a shower, and a change of clothes. "Ok, give me a minute to get my blades" He yelled up and rushed back inside to change into his costume instead of the overalls he had put on.

Shenice sighed, "I'm not going anywhere!" She called back adjusting her grip on the telegraph pole.

Gear rushed back out and flew up, "Looks like we got a result about what the gas did to you! Thanks for saving me the time" He said with a grin. "Let's get you down" Gear said holding his hand out for Shenice to take.

Removing one hand from the telegraph pole shortly before the other one and slowly stretched them out, Shebang was able to grab Gear's hand.

"Ok, I gotcha! Now let go of the telegraph pole, I'm sure that they don't need finger indentions on it" Gear sid with a grin as he took Shebang's other hand in his.

"Now you got me can you get me down?" Shebang asked with a frown.

"Just relax will ya! I need you to relax and be able to focus on what your power feels like to help get terra firma back under your feet" Gear said looking at Shebang with a stern tone.

Shebang sighed and closed her eyes before trying to make herself relax, and find out what was causing her to fly not that she was enjoying it.

Soon looking inside of herself, Shebang was able to find a strange bubbly feeling inside of her, with much battle she was able to create a white orb to contain the bubbly mass.

Gear watched as Shebang glowed a pale yellow almost while colour before it soon disappeared inside of herself. "Now Shebang, keep that focus before you open your eyes and look down at the ground" He told Shebang in a calm voice letting go of her hands.

Shebang slowly opened her eyes and looked down to the ground slowly. Gear landed down in front of the gas station and watched as Shebang slowly floated down to the ground landing lightly on her feet. "There! That wasn't so hard was it?" He asked with a smile before disappearing inside.

Shebang glared at the young genius before following him inside the headquarters to see that it was all covered in a find coat of dust. "Experiment blow up?" She asked taking her mask off.

"Not exactly... still in the middle of clean up if you wouldn't mind helping" Richie said as he grabbed the small vaccum from the small cupboard.

**

* * *

Batcave  
****Gotham City**

J'ohn accepted the cup of coffee from Alfred, Bruce's butler and long time family friend. "Thank you Alfred" He said polietly before turning back to watch Bruce, who was working hard at the large computer with his mask off for now.

"You're welcome Master J'onzz" Alfred simply said in his english accent before leaving the Batcave, heading back upstairs to the manor.

Bruce inwardly sighed as he leaned back in his chair and watched the computer pull up the files he had asked for. "There has to be something we are missing... but what?" He muttered, crossing his fingers together.

J'ohn looked over the files with his own eyes, "It is there, we just have to read through the reports again... what's that?" He asked with a small frown.

"It's a digital scan of Gear's diagram... he's been working on a similiar one to my own" Bruce said and pulled up the image, enlarging it on the large screen.

J'ohn looked over the image, he could see a few of the things were the same but others seemed odd on the young genius's design. "Some of the information here seems a little strange" He said with a confused tone.

Bruce looked over the information again more carefully, reading some of them with more caution. "It seems that he had help with a few of the gaps... but he had come to the same conclusion" He said and saw the communication icon light up.

"What has Wally done now?" Bruce muttered darkly, "Go watchtower" He answered the call.

Wally's masked face appeared on the screen, "Batman, we've got a big problem" He said with alarms going off in the background.

**

* * *

Dakota**

Gear flew upto the clocktower and sat on the clockface, looking out at the skyline of the city. He had told Shebang to go and practise her new power and get some control of it.

He sighed deeply and heard Backpack climb from the wall next to him, down onto a spot next to him. Gear reached for the device around his neck and played with it, '_Things have changed... the smiles are gone, Mr H struggles to run the community center and Sharon is still seeing a therapist to help her with her depression_' He thought to himself.

'_I'm made the leader of our small group... just wish things would go back to the way they were before his death! These powers scare me_' Gear thought removing his helmet before accepting the cloth mask from Backpack and slipped it on.

"What am I going to do? I can't stand this anymore..." Richie muttered resting his face in his hands.

Virgil watched from the distance, '_I'm so sorry Rich... I just want to be back here on earth too! I want to be alive again...'_ He thought with a sigh and brushed away the tears that formed in his eyes.

* * *

"That will keep the league busy! And I've sent our '_friends_' out to Dakota to let them play while we go and free them" The doctor said as he loaded up a program on the computer.

"Yes Doctor" The dark caped man said witha small bow. "I will prepare the shuttle immediately" He added before leaving the room.

"Soon you will be reunited with him, then the real fun can begin" The doctor muttered and laughed as a countdown began on his computer.

**

* * *

Dakota Docks**

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Shebang yelled down the shock vox as she dodged an attack from Carmandillo.

"How should I know? They just appeared out of nowhere!" Rubberband Man spoke up after jumping up off the roof to a fire escape on the side of the building, dodging a explosion caused by one of Puff's attacks hitting a dumpster.

"Yeah well try and tell them that we need our sleep too!" A grouchy voice spoke up before cracking up on the other two heroes.

"Gear! You ok there?" Rubberband Man called over the shock vox wondering what was going on over on the other side of the docks.

"Gear? Need a hand?" Shebang called over the same channel.

Static answered the two heroes.

"Come on Gear! Answer us!" Rubberband Man half yelled down the channel.

Once again the channel was filled with static.

"What the hell is going on?" Shebang asked as she grabbed Carmandillo, dragged him up in the air before spinning him around at a fast pace sending him flying across the dock.

"I have no idea! But I hope he's ok... I know how much he hates the docks.." Rubberband Man said as he hear another car blow up.

"Come out and play! I can do this all day heroes" Puff sneared.

"One down! One to go" Shebang said and joined Rubberband Man with a small grin.

_**To be continued..**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Revenant **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Batcave**

**Gotham**

"Abandon the watchtower Flash, it's the only way" J'ohn said as together with Batman tried to free the watchtower's boosters from a program or virus that had locked almost all of the watchtower's systems so that the missles would hit and destroy the watchtower.

"How? Everything is locked down!" Flash said trying to keep calm but was obviously scared stiff.

"The escape pods can be activated manually, don't worry about anything else! Just get out of there!" J'ohn ordered the youngest member of the Justice League.

"Ok! I'lll get there now, I guess that the communicators would still work once I loose this channel" Flash said as the screen flickered and another alarm went off.

"The virus has locked down the prison wing! But I can't get through to the security cameras..." Batman muttered darkly as he worked hard around the computer's systems to find the source of what was causing the tower to lock up.

"Just follow the instructions and training that you have had, we'll come and pick you up at the set co-ordinates" J'ohn ordered Flash.

"Ok J'ohn! Let me get going as these alarms are driving me crazy" Flash joked lightly before the communication channel closed.

"We've lost communications" Batman said with a groan, "What is going on up there?" He muttered before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

J'ohn sighed, "We better get ready to track the escape pods when they jettison" He said as he moved back away from the computer.

"You're right" Batman said with a slight stretch of his fingers, rotated his shoulders and got to work on the large computer.

**Prison Wing**

**Justice League Watchtower**

"Who are you?" Hotstreak asked as the glass like door opened, releasing him from his cell.

"Someone who can get you out of here! Let's go, both of you" The shadowed man spoke up and looked over at Ebon then back to Hotstreak.

"I don't know who you are! But we don't follow ordered from anyone" Ebon glared with his arms crossed against his chest tightly.

"You want to get out of here or not? I believe that there is someone down there you can hardly wait to meet!" The shadowed man said with a smile, that glowed out from under his hood before nodding back at the airlock he had created.

Hotstreak glared at the back of the caped man then over at Ebon, who shrugged. "We got rid of one hero! So why not get rid of the others? Then we will rule the city!" Ebon said, his shadowy aura grew out.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Hotstreak said with a grin.

"Let's go! They're going to be at the docks just like when you had your last battle" The shadowy figure said as he unlocked the airlock and led the way back into the shuttle.

**Dakota Docks**

**Dakota**

"Rubberband Man? Shebang? Can you hear me?" Gear called across the channel and heard the familiar tone of static fill the channel.

Frowning he silently ran a diagnostic along his equipment while walking along the alleyway of the warehouses. His hands itched close to where he retrieved the zap caps from Backpack as he walked and waited for the program to finish.

'_I don't like this... its too quiet_' Gear throught as Backpack finished the diagnostic on the shock vox system but found nothing wrong with it.

'_Now that's just great! Backpack can't find what is wrong with the shock voxes so it must be blocked!_' He thought as a zap cap appeared in his hand, which he almost threw at a stray cat.

Gear cursed and muttered something under his break, which made Backpack glow black. Its normal silver metal covering turned black, while its normal red light turned dark. Gear's costume changed itself, the green parts turned darker while the white stripes on his helmet and on his sides turned black, this was all known as his stealth mode.

He had only used this style of costume a few times, Gear had designed it along with Batman shortly after Static's death using experimental nanotechnology to transform his costume and Backpack so that he could move in the shadows more easily.

'_Now let's try this little hunting game again..._' Gear thought and returned the zap cap into Backpack before disappearing into the shadows.

**Freeman Community Center**

Robert sighed and helped himself to the coffee that sat on the desk in front of him, he was going through the financial records for the center.

"Should really get someone else to do this... can't always ask Richie to help with it" He muttered tiredly, looking over his cup at the reports laid out in front of him.

"_In other news, strange crimes all across the city and the world has baffled the police when they met together yesterday" _The news reporter said catching Robert's attention away from the coffee and finance reports.

"Superman was also at the police discussions revealing that the league are hard at work along with the police and any other law enforcers that are willing to work.." The reporter went on before the television was shut off.

Robert put the t.v remote down with a sigh, seeing in between the lines of the reporter's story, and could see that the Justice League was just as baffled as the police.

"Wonder if Richie was asked to help now that he has completed his studies" He thought quietly to himself. Richie had burried himself into two things over the past few years, first it was his studies revealing how truly smart he was to his fellow students and teachers but they just believed that Richie was suffering but hid it by studying instead of sleeping. Robert knew different, when Richie had completed high school he was busy at work in the gas station which had transformed over the past two years.

The once abandoned gas station of solitude with its beaten up couch, a couple of office accessories that had seen better days and a rough bathroom complete with laundrette had transformed into a well hidden complex laboratory with a experiments always on the go, the walls covered in plans and designs for any ideas that Richie thought would be useful. Some of the other paper hanging on the wall was instructions for either Rubberband Man and Shebang if they ever run out of zap caps, he had taught them how to make the basic caps and capture devices.

Robert took his glasses off and dug his palms into his eyes, hoping that the headache that had built up would fade allowing him to get back to work on the finance records.

"The Justice League had jettisoned their escape pods, they are just entering the atmosphere now" The shadowed man reported across the radio.

"I can see tham, we have got control on their systems so they will be kept busy...Rubberband Man and Shebang are being kept busy along with the police force" The doctor reported looking at his laptop and grinned in seeing eight different signals being sent out, all showing the landing co-ordinates by only one of them contained the Justice League member, who he had sealed in.

A different program ran in the background to track the two heroes and the police force, creating bugs in the alarm systems across the city causing the police to split up and weaken their forces.

"I will head to the meeting place once clear of the atmosphere, I will then deliever the cargo there. Do you wish me to handle the other problem?" The shadowed man spoke, moving his back against the back of the seat getting comfortable, ready for the shuttle to re-enter earth's atmosphere.

"He won't be a problem after all you are stronger than he is" The doctor said earning a s mile from the shadowed man.

"Right Doctor, I will see you soon" The shadowed man said before ending the transmission before entering earth's atmosphere.

"Hold on tight" He called back to his passengers.

Hotstreak frowned hearing that voice from their mysterious rescuerer, '_Why does he sound so familiar to me?_' He thought as he closed his eyes and focused on his control of his powers to contain them as the shuttle started to shake slightly.

Gear rolled aside as an explosion knocked him off his feet, coming from a dumpster nearby, '_What is it with bad guys and dumpsters?_' He thought to himself as he brushed the garbage off.

Backpack alerted him allowing Gear to backflip out of the way of another explosion causing him to swear quietly. '_Why do I have a feeling that I'm getting closer to whatever is hunting me_' Gear thought to himself as he ran out of the alleyway.

As he ran, he jumped past another dumpster as it blew up, "Ok enough already! How many times do you need to cover me in garbage?" Gear yelled as he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Aww thought at least once more just for kicks!" A voice called out with a laugh.

Gear looked around trying to find the source of the voice while trying to push away all of the feelings he was feeling being in front of the warehouse, which had transformed his life into a depressing and a now chaotic life that Gear led. He could make out the faded crime scene tape attached to the open doorway, blowing in the wind.

"Why not come out and play like the crazy loonatic you are!" Gear called keeping his voice calm and emotionless.

"Hm... let me think, come out and play in the open or copy you and play in the shadows?" The voice called with a laugh and threw some bombs at Gear, who jumped back using the gymnastics that he had learnt from Batman.

"How about blowing yourself up with those bombs you love so much!" Gear called back realising who he was now fighting. He had come across this bomb maniac just over a year after spending five months in Gotham with Bruce, learning the dark knight's techniques so that he wouldn't have to realy on his gadgets.

"Aww come on G! You know how much I love covering you in garbage or dust and rubble" The voice said with a laugh, Backpack flashed the location of the voice pointing to Gear's left.

Gear grinned and felt Backpack give him a modified zap cap, he felt the engraved symbol on the side of the cap and threw it down hard at the ground filling the whole area with a bright light. He leaped up onto a nearby fire escape and up onto the roof, finding the bomb wielding maniac dazed from the light.

"Liked that? I created them just over five months ago!" Gear said with his voice sounding stern and hidden of all emotion, and threw a capture device at the villian.

Managing to get the spots out of his eyes, he managed to backflip out of the way from the capture device. "What's the matter? Getting slow?" He taunted with a laughand thew a small bomb, which blew a small hole in the roof of the building on which they were standing on.

"How about you? Had enough of Arkham Assylum so decided to come back here and cause more havoc?" Gear asked noticing that Backpack was keeping an eye on the stabability of the building on which they were standing on.

"Oh not only here, I needed to bring chaos elsewhere! Just like at the mall... are you happy with your gift?" The man taunted jumping back onto the roof's edge.

Gear's eyes narrowed, "It has its ups and downs like all powers but I'll manage with it!" He muttered clearly to the maniac in front of him. "Or do you like being named after a apricot?" He said with a grin and laughter in his voice.

"Its plum! plum! Dr Plum to you Brain boy!" Dr Plum yelled and threw a handful of cherry-like bombs exploding on contact with the roof, causing the rest of the roof to collapse in.

Gear only managed to activate his jets for them to fail causing him to fall along with the rest of the roof, he swore under his breath while telling Backpack to jump clear and tore off the pendant-like computer chip from around his neck causing his powers to come into full effect.

Gear strained to control his powers without them being dampened down by the computer chip but soon got hold of the extra strength and held himself up in the air without his jet skates. "Like I said! I'm getting use to it, so want to try this again?" He asked with a grin, feeling the sweat being absorbed by the special pads he had added into his helmet.

"Why won't you die? Its not fair! I got the Bat and his friends kept busy as well as your backup and the police so I could have your all to myself" Dr Plum said keeping his balance on the rooftop's edge, playing with the things on his belt ready to throw at the now psychic super genius.

"What have you done to the league?" Gear asked seeing Backpack was sneaking up the side of the building but ignored the robot making sure that he kept the maniac's attention to himself.

"Just thought that I would keep them busy! Just like I am with you!" Dr Plum said with a grin and pressed a button on his belt.

Gear covered his face as another explosion rocked the building under his feet, it destroyed the foundations causing the building to collapse on in itself. Covering the hero and his sight in dust, he felt Backpack jump away to safety before feeling hands grab him around the middle but the next thing he knew was the darkness pure darkness with no sign of light.

Ebon flexed and looked around their settings, he had been allowed out of the shuttle along with Hotstreak. He could see that they were in an abandoned warehouse that had seen better days but a lot of the warehouses had fallen like this after the big bang.

They had been ordered to stay in the warehouse until their rescurer returned but soon they had realised where they were and wondered what crazy scheme they had got themselves dragged into this time.

Hotsteak was leaning against a wall nearby lost in thought with his arms crossed tightly against his chest going over what had happened in the last few hours. Even though he was partly happy about being out of prison and that he was going to work with Ebon to get rid of Gear, but he was confused to who rescued the from the watch tower. "It is impossible" He muttered, but due to the quietness of the warehouse it sounded louder.

Ebon turned around to face the pyro-maniac, wondering what had got the metahuman thinking so deeply. "What is?" He spoke up with his own arms crossed tightly against his chest.

Hotstreak looked up from where he had been staring at the floor although he was lost in thought. "Nothing! Just can't stand being stuck in this dump!" He said firing up his hands and clenched them tightly into fists allowing the flames to ride along them.

Ebon narrowed his eyes and looked around their surroundings before blending with the shadows of the warehouse. "I don't like it too! But he or whoever that being is said that he would be back soon" He said and soon a creaking filled the quiet warehouse as the door opened but nothing appeared in the doorway.

Instead a black portal appeared and Gear came flying out of it, to Ebon the portal reminded him of his own portals that could create but his unlike this one had a purple tinge from the big bang gas.

The portal closed and disappeared leaving three dazed metahumans, who all jumped when something hit the large double doors smashing them to pieces from an unknown force letting the natural light fill the warehouse.

"You have your second chance! So take it!" Dr Plum's voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Virgil focused hard on trying to find Richie from his place at the clock tower but couldn't find him anywhere, but felt something push him back hard against the clockface winding him.

'_What was that?_' He thought to himself shaking off the chills of darkness.

"_Honey, be careful! It's a evil being... a fallen angel with dark powers_" Jean's voice echoed in his mind.

"Thanks Moms" Virgil muttered and focused on the docks feeling that the darkness was the strongest there but he arrived to only be grabbed by his wings and thrown through a nearby building.

"What's the matter hero? Don't like being dead?" A dark voice growled keeping his tight hold on Virgil's wings as he tried to break free as pain shot along them and along his shoulders.

"What about you Jacob? Miss your brother?" Virgil asked through gritted teeth and sent a strong charge through his wings hoping to shock the dark angel off him.

Jacob pulled his hands back and scowled at the african american angel in front of him. "How did you know that?" He asked not lowering his shadowy disguise.

"Just say a hero's instinct, all that time I spent near Francis gave me a nose for trouble... yeah and my death" Virgil said with his hands powered up but not with the electrical powers but an unknown pulse of invinisble energy.

"Makes it all better for me! But what about your friend?" Jacob asked with a sneer powering up himself and could see the warehouse that had changed his opponent's destiny.

"What did you do to him?" Virgil growled, an unseen wind picked up making his purple wings rustle in it.

"Now now, I'm sure that he's having his own fun" Jacob said with a cold laugh and vanished from Virgil's sight, making him edgy but remained in his battle stance.

'_Always hated this part_' Virgil thought to himself focusing hard on the area around him hoping to sense the dark being and hope to catch him.

The wind blew along between the warehouses and security offices, making them creak and groan while the wind whistled and howled as it travelled along its chosen path.

Ducking down Virgil felt a pulse of energy fly by, barely missing him feeling it brush close before hitting a dumpster covering the area in garbage. '_Why is it always dumpsters'_ He thought to himself, rolling back up onto his feet only to be knocked off them by an explosion on the other side of the docks.

The source of the explosion was an abandoned office building, it collapsed and produced a large dust cloud covering the whole immediate area.

Using that distraction, Virgil took off into the sky but was soon grabbed and thrown into the abadoned warehouse with his aura of energy smashing the double wooden doors. '_Damn him!_' He thought feeling his temper slip and gained himself enough to teleport back outside and up onto the roof of the warehouse where not only did he find Jacob but an unknown enemy, throwing a cherry bomb between his hands.

"Well damn is right" Virgil muttered watching the two villains in front of him while below his feet Richie was doing the same, still wearing his black costume.

* * *

"Ooh look at this Ebon, looks like Brain boy decided to drop in for some fun" Hotstreak sneered powering up his hands once more as Ebon moved out from the shadows.

"Gone through a make over, dressed for his own funeral" Ebon replied with a smile in his voice as he shifted to his human form instead of blending in with the few shadows that were in the warehouse.

"Well felt that green really wasn't my colour, so had enough of the league's hospitatily have you?" Gear asked feeling Backpack sneek back into reunite itself with him.

"Well the watch tower needed remodelling so thought we come and pay a old friend a visit" Hotstreak said with a grin and threw a few fireballs for Gear to use his powers to re-direct them into a nearby wall.

"Looks like he has gone through a change too there" Ebon said not sounding suprised seeing the fireballs had hit the wall though the walls failed to catch fire.

"Yeah well been busy, can't say the same for you! But thanks for dropping by" Gear said feeling Backpack attach to his back and closed his eyes as the warehouse filled with light and screams.

* * *

"So they let you swear, naughty little angel" Dr Plum taunted, Jacob laughed darkly.

"Well you know what I think, metahuman first!" Virgil said with a shrug before firing a double beam of purople electrical energy at the two villians, stunning them as the energy travelled through their bodies.

"Shockingly enough" Virgil said holding onto the power for as long as he could, but unseen to him Dr Plum's hand moved to his belt and unclipped it making it fall to the ground.

Jacob focused and pulled out the pins in the small grenades that hung to the belt, Virgil caught the movement but before he call back his power the grenades blew up fueled by Virgil's electromagnetic powers. It engulfed the whole roof of the warehouse making the whole area shake from the impact of the explosion.

"So long hero!" Dr Plum called over the explosion before his voice was engulfed in it.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Revenant

Chapter Eighteen

Richie woke up with a groan and opened his eyes slowly only to snap them shut when the bright light burned them. As he woke up more he could feel hat his head was pounding so loudly that it echoed in his ears. With a small cough, Richie turned over and rustling of the sheets that covered him.

'_Sheets?_' Richie thought and opened his eyes slowly and waited for the room or at least the area near the bed to clear. He soon realised that his eyes were back to the way they once were before the city's depression started.

Looking to his right Richie could make out his glasses and with much dismay to his head; he reached over for them and slid them to their normal place.

The room became clearer even though his body complained of the mysterious illness that was wracking his body. He could make out that he was in a large bedroom with a window looking out onto the city of Dakota, which looked different to Richie. There was a doorway leading to a large bathroom then another that led to the rest of the apartment.

Coughing harshly, Richie quickly crossed his arms to cradle his ribs as he continued to cough hard from what his sleep and ill fogged brain could figure out, was a bad cold.

Trying to remember what had happened to him faded away like a bad dream leaving the blonde genius confused and tired from the developing headache. Leaning back against the pile of pillows Richie could see that the bed he laid in was in fact a large double bed with signs of someone else living and sleeping with him.

Focusing hard Richie could make out a quiet yet deep voice coming from somewhere in the apartment. "V?" He croaked recognizing the voice almost immediately even though it was deeper to what he remembered.

A small but warm light filled the corner of the room making Richie wince at the brightness and yet fear of whatever caused the warm light did not fill him. Soon the small light shrunk down to create an outline of a human but this human had golden wings.

"I am sorry to confuse you Richard but you have done a great thing by keeping the city alive even by sacrificing yourself" The light figure spoke softly.

"Yes Richard the light you remember was your and your friend's sacrifice to the city of Dakota, but you both have been rewarded with a miracle so carry on and live the life you were meant to live" The angel spoke before disappearing and Richie fell back to sleep, shuddering under the blankets from the fever that wracked his body.

Waking up slowly once again Richie found that someone had come in and took his glasses off while he slept.

"Hey Rich, I got to go with Batman… how do you feel?" A deep gruff voice spoke as the bed sunk down on one side before a cool hand rested on his cheek then his forehead.

"Terrible… how long have I been out?" Richie asked noticing how deeper his voice had become before a flood of memories swept his mind.

It had been six years since the fateful fight that had resulted in the death of Ebon and Hotstreak while Virgil and Richie, both spent the night at the hospital then nursed bruised ribs for a few months afterwards.

Then it was just a huge flash of memories and emotions in Richie's fevered mind until now, to him having the flu that he had now.

"Close to four hours, you're still feverish… maybe I should call Bruce back and say that I want to stay here and look after you" Virgil's deep voice said weaving his hands in Richie's hair earning a croaky sigh.

"You better go… I'll be fine here for a while" Richie said before giving way to a coughing fit, sitting up and hugging his ribs tightly.

"Easy Rich" Virgil said resting his hands on Richie's shoulders tightly before moving one away to retrieve the glass of water from the bedside table until Richie stopped coughing. "Here" He spoke up quietly, helping Richie lean back against the pillows and sip on the water.

"Thanks V" Richie croaked and held onto the glass with shaky hands, Virgil leaving a hand to support the glass.

"No, he's managed before I'm going to call him back" Virgil said with a small smile, "Besides, I'm not leaving the love of my life behind" He added with a small kiss to Richie's forehead.

Richie smiled, "Be your fault if you come down with this too babe" He said even though enjoyed the kiss from his partner.

"Yes I know, but I got a higher immune system than you" Virgil said with a smile and left the room to fetch the phone to call Bruce back from earlier.

Richie fought out of the blankets and crossed over to the bathroom, seeing himself in the mirror for the first time in while.

His normal pale skin looked flushed, his cheeks were red and his eyes were red and swollen with tiredness showing under his eyes. His nose was red and sore from where he had a blocked nose and from the tissues had rubbed at it slightly.

Richie's skin had a slight sheen to it from where the sweat had formed from the sweat and stuck to him and his light blue pyjamas that he was wearing. Sighing deeply, Richie walked over to the toilet and hoped that the flu would pass soon.

Virgil ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Bruce talk about the problems he was having with the watchtower that had only been up in its geostationary orbit for a year yet there were bugs being discovered now and again.

"Ok Bruce, someone must have surfed the net again and picked up a few viruses and spy ware… Richie left you the software up there on his last visit" Virgil explained holding the phone while making a cup of coffee for himself while talking to the Dark Knight.

"No killing Wally, think you would find out that it wasn't just him this time" He added as he heard a slight thud from the bedroom and rushed over to find the source.

Virgil found Richie with his eyes closed and clinging tightly to the doorway leading from the bathroom, "Hang on a second Bruce" He said and put the phone on hold and placed it on the bedside table before rushing over to his partner's side.

"Hey, take it easy baby… doesn't help your body fight this you know" Virgil said quietly, placing one of his hands around Richie's waist and supported him through the small dizzy spell that Richie had just had.

"Sorry V… just caught me that's all" Richie muttered keeping his eyes closed feeling tired and worn out even though he had only walked across the room to the bathroom.

"Shh it's ok" Virgil said quietly and helped him back over to the bed, laying him back amongst the blankets before laying next to him kicking his shoes off as he did so.

He pulled Richie over and hugged him close, "Everyone gets sick, so don't worry about it" He muttered soothingly resting his head gently on top of Richie's.

"Thanks V" Richie muttered before giving way to sleep that his body asked for so much.

"You're welcome Rich" Virgil muttered before reaching back over for the phone and took it off hold. "Sorry Batman had a small crisis here but it's ok now" He said with a small sigh.

"Yes, that's why I can't make it… he is my miracle and I'm not leaving till I am sure that he is well enough to be left alone" Virgil answered the question with a smile and hugged his boyfriend closer.

Richie muttered and rested his head in the crook of Virgil's arm where it met the shoulder, hoping that this dream wouldn't be the fevered dream he had just had glad to have Virgil now and forever.

The End


End file.
